


Godzilla Raids Again

by ToonArtist403



Series: Ruler Of Monsters [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Homage To Godzilla- Angurius- Varan and baragon, Other, along with this being an shoutout to the original godzilla raids again film, cause showa godzilla is my childhood, just with an slice of stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: after the events of when the bloop arrived, it seems all is well for the time being, after the snow-ball the party is getting an get-together, but things seem to happen to one of mike's special pets and whom now seems to grow to much larger sizes, along with that, Will has been sensing mass amounts of anger in Godzilla lately, what could be causing it??
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Madison Russell
Series: Ruler Of Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113407





	1. Outpost 54, An Visitor Arrives.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorpooandtheTURDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's Life has changed quite a bit, and not because of the fact he has a giant monster for a pet and is partly working for a secret goverment, it's due to his changes, they are still coming, even though Godzilla deafens most of it or absorbs it, Will cant stop the changes, he hasnt told anyone yet but sooner or later, it'll slip, elsewhere, Mike gets an surprised Visitor when christmas is 2 weeks away....

“ **Monsters** are tragic beings, they are **born too tall** , **too** strong, **too** heavy, they are not evil by choice. That is their tragedy.”  
  
\---  
"will honey! your pet is crying for food again!!!" Joyce calls out as Will slightly groans, waking up from his sleep as he rubs his eyes, yawning slightly "okay mom...!" he says, grumbling softly as he looks over himself, he changed over-night once more, his nails were an jet black, and more clawed like than over, the paleness of his skin has darkened slightly, giving him a more slightly greyed out skin tone, he was also a bit more taller now, nearly 5'8 as of now, nearly taller than Troy is, but still fairly young, his sharp teeth were getting sharper too, both fangs could be seen even when his mouth was closed, maddie calls him a "little Vampire' because of it, but he knows the true meaning of it, the upside down was still changing him, sighing slightly as an bit of blue smoke exhaled out of his gills as he walks out the back door, whistling slightly "Here boy! breakfast!"

he calls out, grabbing an specially made large sandwich, the size of Godzilla's own hand as the monster king lazily surfaces from the lake, yawning slightly, being in the water and sleeping for a bit sure changed him, he was around 57 meters tall now, since an month and a half had passed from october to november and it was now december, it was reasonable that he started growing again normally but... yeah.  
  
Godzilla's Skin was still heavily burnt, but at leash he wasn't bothered by it no-more, he stood back upright again, his colorations were something too, the underside of him and such were black, with the rest of the tail and the tail's underside being a oppistode of the two, with the top part being black, and the under part being brown, his spines has also changed, looking more sharp and such, and colored a dull green, his chest scar was still there, but at least he was aging a bit, meaning eventually it perhaps would'nt be noticable that much, his calm looming purplish diamond eyes glanced over to will, and he barked, taking the giant sandwich and munching onto it "how ya sleep boy? ya slept good?" he asks, as the large king nodded, swaying his tail as he gives him a thumbs up, with will chuckling "good, im glad" he says, sitting down on a chair as he looked over his changes again, Godzilla glanced down and rumbles softly "yeah, im changing still.... i don't know why it's still happening... i guess whatever the mind flayer did to me, must of sped it up but not by a lot, if you weren't here i probably be looking a lot more worst than i am, at leash my mom doesn't think anything is too wrong with me, they all just think it has something to do with when i was in that place... and when that thing was inside of me..." he says, hearing an low growl from godzilla from even mentioning the mind flayer "yeah, i hate him too big guy. but you... you and El kicked his ass, he won't be messing with any of us ever again" he says, grinning "plus if he does, we have something he doesn't. you" he says, as Godzilla nodded, snorting before grunting heavily, munching on his sandwich as will gets up, rubbing his forehead Godzilla grumbles to him again "yeah yeah... i know... i'll tell them eventually just.”

he frowns upon seeing Godzilla growl a bit, he had been getting a bit impatient with how he was keeping his changes a secret, and angry too, he did wanted to tell them he did, but no one would believe him, nor find anything to help him.. he just couldn’t take the Chance, maybe when things are quieted down but.. “just... not now okay bud?" he says, with godzilla scowling and huffing, before he watches him go off "anyway, i gotta get ready for school, see ya later boy..!" he says, as the kaiju king watches him go, grumbling softly before frowning, and finishing up his sandiwch, before glancing over to a drone watching him, before swifly slamming it to the lake with his tail, scoffing and diving back down to the lake, grumbling all the while as monarch had setted up outpost 54 around lake jordon, and while The bryers were fine with it, Godzilla was not.

Madison told will later that day that Rick was bawling his eyes out as most of the drones sent to spy on Godzilla were being destroyed “he’s getting cranky. Or too angry” Madison says as she throws a ball around as will was reading a comic book “CaNt you tell him to like- calm down or something?” She asked? To which he shrugs “I don’t know how far th is bond I have with him goes but if I have to guess. He’d be the one stopping me. He’s been getting angry... more than usual...” he says, as mads huffs “he’s probably angry he hasn’t gotten any sleep yet, he really really hates the winter doesn’t he?” She asked, to which will nods “yeah. He hates it alright... I wonder if el and mike are having an better time than I am with our new friends...” he says, to which the other shrugs "i dunno, if they are, im pretty sure at least one of them knows what to do in that situation."  
  
\---  
"book." El says, holding up an book to Kevin, who was tilting his head as he squeaks, El sighs and holds it up again "book. read." she says, placing it down as Kevin tilts his head, before nomming on the book and trying to open it with his feet, only kicking it slightly before he fell off the couch, squeaking and squirming around as El blinks and shakes her head, giggling slightly before she glanced over, seeing Mike's Igauna pet running around, it was confirmed that mike's new pet was an cross between an Monitor Lizard like an Goanna, and an Green Igauna, that still doesn't explain the fact that he's now the same size as a house-cat, which can vary but let's just say that it was the size of an big house-cat alright?

but mike's OTHER pet, Angy, was even bigger than the lizard! he was bigger than a Grey wolf at this point, wagging his tail and making a mess of everything, mike was looking around for his socks when he found it, along with everyone else's socks, in a big sock fort made by the bugger, as Angy pops out of the fort, barking and giving mike a few licks like how a dog would, wagging his tail as the other tiredly smiled and stroke his head "morning to you too big guy..." he says as he looks over to his girlfriend el, who was trying to get kevin to read "where are moe and larry?"

he says, referring to ichi and ni, to which she points upwards, and there they go, squealing as holly was chasing them around, giggling and swinging a net around as the other two squeal and shrill, flapping as hard as their tiny wings can flap, Angy notices this and barks, jumping out of the makeshift fort, and joining in on holly chasing after the two "mush angy! mush!" she says, as the wolf sized 'armdillo' picks her up onto his neck, with ni and ichi squealing like crazy as kevin and el and mike watches, with mike's pet goanna lizard climbing up to el's shoulder as they watch the two chase around kevin's older siblings in a circle.  
  
"mike!!!!" Karen yelled out from upstairs "someone is here to see you!" she says, as mike yelps, scrambling up as El whistled loudly as ichi and ni quickly flew on over, with them and kevin hiding behind the couch, and Angurius hiding in what was once el's own special fort, with Raijin, yes that was the goanna's name, still resting on El's Shoulder, tilting his head as Holly pouted, before hearing a bunch of barks as she perks up "puppy!" she says, and right then and there, an little border collie and beagle good boy runs on down, the puppy barking and wagging his tail, licking Holly as she giggles, mike notices the collar and he perks up, looking over as he hears a voice that el wasn't familiar with "heyyyyy Mike! are ya down here dude? where's my number one fan?"

the voice called out, and down came an man a bit younger than mike's father, possibly in his mid 20s, he looked like an older version of Steve but with darker hair color, with mike's shaggy like hair, and a rough looking beard, and bright green eyes, and having army clothing on "jameson!!!" Mike shouted out and rushed over and nearly hug tackled the other "oof! hey there kid! come on that's my army stomach!" he says, laughing as he gave mike an rubbing on his nogin "how's my DND co-leader doing?" he says, grinning as mike smiled brightly "i've been cool i- god im- you are NOT gonna believe what you missed while you were off fighting in the war i--" he began to trail off, trying to find the right words as Jameson chuckled, patting his head "hey hey! relax alright kiddo? i know, your mom and dad told me the gist of what happened" he stated, smiling “I’m glad you were able to get your friend back. And some of the boys at monarch told me you and your friends saved the world! Is that true?” He says as mike perks up “yeah! El was amazing she— wait... how do you know about that??” He says as Jameson shrugs “I have my ways” he says, smiling softly “and is that spiked tail yours?” He says, gesturing behind the couch, to which mike glances over “....ANG!” He shouted out loud.

the wolf sized creature barks and jumps upward, causing Kevin, ni, and ichi to fall off of ang and onto the couch, stars flying around their heads. “Huh, so the old man was right, you kids do have Titan babies living with ya.” He said, as both mike and el glanced over, now with even more confusion “...how.... do you know about that?? And Titans?” He asked, to which Jameson sighs “wow. I thought mads would of been able to explain but guess i gotta do everything myself.” He says, leaning backwards “basically Titans. Are these super species, very ancient guys. Lived even before the dinosaurs. As of the year monarch was founded, which was 1899 and then all the way to 1984. 35 Titans are rumored to be around the world. and you my lovely cousin. Seem to have one of them.”

mike and el blinked, and she stares at the three dorats “are.., they Titans too?” She says as Jameson looks up, squinting before he frowns “....titanus ghidra.... the false king...” he says, as mike and el looked over with raised eyebrows, before Jameson smiled “and your big wolf sized friend, that is titanus angilla, also known as angurius.” He said, before frowning “but that’s odd.... normally Titans are supposed to be human sized when born...” he says, as he looks at Mike “did you see anything unusual about him?” He asks to which Mike frowns, looking down “...he was feeling pretty sick. And hungry, and cold but ever since I took him in, he’s been happy and healthy every since.... why?” He asks, to which Jameson sighs “cause Titan babies aRenT meant to be the same size as house-cats or pigeons. That usually means something is very VERY wrong with them....” he started, to which that mike and el both stared as he explained "the smaller the babies are when they're born, the more sickly and unhealthy they become, if that happens, the babies usually rush their growth as fast as possible in order to get to the right size, and then nature does the rest of the work." he states as el raises an hand "why did will's pet sped up so much that he grew to a giant?" she asks, to which he frowns "because miss, Godzilla is the king. when an baby Godzilla senses that something is terrible wrong in the balance of nature, if there are no other Godzillas around, the baby has to take the mantle, using anything possible to his advantage, he accelerates his growth, normally growing past the height most godzillasaurus babies are supposed to stop at. but will's Godzilla is... different...." he says, sitting down "he's more smart. more empathetic. and adaptable... it's what makes him so unpredictable that most people are still afraid of him"   
  
Mike blinks, glancing at el, and holly who was petting the puppy "w....why is everyone so afraid of Rex?" he asks as Jameson huffs "that's his name? the doc calls him Gojira or something... but I suppose I can say the reasoning.... in 1899, the very first Godzilla was sighted, codenamed ogopogo, at that time he was around 30 meters tall, and nearly tore through most of the old world of America. When 1941 came along. By the time of the pear habor attack, Ogopogo was believed to have been furious with the Japanese’s attack and such, nearly destroyed them.... but that was the last we heard.” He starts out, before pulling up an picture showing an much more larger Godzilla, roaring loudly into the air while holding an head of an odd parasite like creature.

”when 1945 came along, the second Godzilla shows around, around 100 meters in height, that was was named Gojira, or The elder by the good doc. in 1950, Japanese and American forces were battling onto Lagos island, now you may think that the Japanese won by sheer luck alone... but no. it was thanks to another Godzilla, one codenamed Dagon, and the dreaded father of will's pet." he says, as mike and el's eyes widened "at that time Dagon was around 35 meters, 5 meters taller than the very first Godzilla, but just as dangerous, the only reason why he didn't attack the Japanese was because they weren't a threat to him, the American soldiers were. his family came along shortly after, destroying the American battle ships, and driving them off, but Dagon was severely wounded" he explained, his expression changing to a more solemn look "then came that faithful day... in 1954... Tokyo had just finished constructing an gigantic wall, 50 meters in height, the h-bomb testings went off, destroying lagos island and the rest of Dagon's family... they say he also died too, and his and his family's remains were all fused into one by the radiation, creating the titanic beast that was the third Godzilla, he reined his wrath and destruction down upon Tokyo, destroying the wall and their defenses like it was nothing, he was around 80 meters at that time due to the huge amounts of radiation... way more taller than the wall... by the time America and Russia arrived to save the Japanese... Dagon had already turned Tokyo into a uninhabitable wasteland... there were few survivors...."

he said as el covered her mouth, with mike's eyes widening "the Americans and Russians succeeded in knocking Godzilla out for 14 years with the help of monarch's prototype weapon, called the atom destroyer, an huge beam of anti-radiation that pierces and blows up anything made from radiation... Godzilla was barely affected by it, but one blast was all it took to tore apart his chest, and make him retreat to the ocean... we didn't seem him again until 1964, where an huge swarm of titanus jiras attacked Osaka, The elder and Dagon reemerged side by side to form a temporary truce to fend off and drive away the smaller but more faster subspecies, at that time, when he remerged, Dagon was around 100 meters, while the elder, or gojira was around 119 meters. one of the jiras was left, this once was code-named Godzilla 4, or otherwise better known as Queen Alpha. she left with an clutch of eggs, and a wounded leg. we thought Dagon and elder would of fought each other after that. but no sadly" he says, leaning back to sit on a step on the stairs "we didn't see Godzilla for another 10ish years before seeing him come ashore around 1973, where he fought against an gigantic moth we call titanus mosursa, along with an gigantic ape we call, titanus Kong, at that time Dagon was reported to be nearly bigger than The Elder, being around 130 meters tall, he nearly destroyed mosursa. and the kong too, but kong managed to drive him away... we didn't see him again for another 2 years, when in 1975 he resurfaces. When the next mothra was sighted, nicknamed Miana, it was still a larva when Dagon encountered it. We thought he would of devoured it... but...” he pauses, rubbing his forehead slightly.

”but.... what?” Mike asks, as he looks back up “they didint. The two of them teamed up against a bigger threat. An Titan we called Yamata-no-Orochi, the eight headed hydra. Way bigger than Godzilla and mothra. But somehow. They managed to drive it back to it’s resting place, an arctic titanosaurus specimen was rumored to be in the fight. But was killed with one blow to the ribcage, and dumped into one of the lakes in hawkins.” He says, as Mike and el blinked, ah... so that explains why the bloop was there in the first place “now I know your wondering if that 8-headed hydra was so big that how on earth did those two beat it? Well by prophecy. An ancient giant warrior titan named susanoo Appeared and sliced away eight of the hydra’s tails, along with 3 of it’s heads... or more... “ he looked up after pausing, before continuing “those heads eventually grew to become titanus baragonus, Titanus Varanasi, and ....monster zero.... or otherwise known as.... titanus Ghidorah”

Jameson says. As el then froze as she glanced over to the three dorats, who were tilting their heads slightly “we diDinT see either of them again. Until in 1980. The last year for Dagon to be around until the fifth Godzilla, the one your friend calls Rex, took the mantle. monster zero returned only in a more underdeveloped form of Yamato-no-Orochi, unlike Baragon and varan, Monster zero was able to morph and grow into an similar form. But only able to sprout three heads instead of eight. And only two tails. It was believed at that time that he was only a juvenile at that time... and he was nearly 100 meters in that time. An juvenile, nearly only 100 meters. It was believed to be around 50 meters when it was detached from Orochi..” he says, looking sternly at the two “Dagon and an fully grown miana was able to render Monster zero immobile, locking him within what is now called outpost 32... but at a huge cost.... mothra gave her life to give Dagon more power. And, enraged in her death, nearly made a repeat of what happened in 1954, nearly destroying the new Tokyo but was driven off by following birds. First we tried trapping him in Mount Fuji, but the plan failed and he resurfaced twice as angry... we then tried waking up an huge Titan specimen called Muto prime, but only succeeded in releasing an female and male specimen, it caused Dagon to turn his attention onto San Francisco, and in hours. The whole city was nearly destroyed... that was when Madison’s little brother Andrew was declared missing and eventually dead...” he says, as mike and el grew pale as he kept talking 

“after that, Dagon, in a tired and wounded state, went back to the ocean in Japans. But because we know when he’ll awake, he won’t stop until all of us were dead so.... operation destroyer was unleashed, it took serizawa’s father’s own life when the oxygen destroyer was finally used. Under the guise of the castle bravo test. Dagon was destroyed. And that was that.... after nearly almost 30 years and such of terror. Godzilla was brought down by the oxygen destroyer, but at a terrible cost. Monarch’s founder took his own life, but his son, ishrio took up the mantle and Changed monarch from destroying to merely learning more and studying them. Only attacking if the Titans were deemed a threat. But his main focus was looking for the next Godzilla... and he succeeded....”

jameson sighs, and then finishes his history lesson with this. “but it’s believed that at any time and place. Monster zero could break out. And if it does... Godzilla wouldn’t stand a chance against it.” He says. As both el and mike shivered slightly as they turned around to look at the three dorats. Kevin opened up the book with his foot and squeaked happily, flapping his wings while smiling brightly at el, while ichi and ni tilted their heads slightly at why everyone was looking at them like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike Certaintly learned a lot did he? also- Single mother teaches idiot son to read. More at 11


	2. Big Bird, Huge Problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile with Lucas, keeping his apparently human sized bird pet an secret is becoming harder, elsewhere, Dustin while walking dart, uncovers an odd surprise near will's old house. While meanwhile, hopper loses the little fairly moth that Kevin gave to el, all while Godzilla’s usual but short anger moments are getting longer by the Minute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monarch has Slow Reaction time to titans appearing parts 54 to 69

Godzilla grunts as he emerges from the water, huffing slightly as he took notice of some people from monarch watching him, along with one of the lead scientists someone named Sam, who was apparently holding some kind of device, grumbling softly as he raised an eyebrow, hearing him saying something about trying to communicate with him, he scoffs lightly as he glances around for his master, not seeing him anywhere, must still be at school. of course, must of been monarch trying their many ways to commicuate with him, why did his master agreed to let them stay and study him? not like they're learning much. even he doesn't know about his own powers and such yet, only relying on his intelligence and animal instincts, grumbling slightly as his eyes gleamed slightly, hearing the device being called something of an "orca" or something, or was that the other device..? no this device was apparently named the "Zilla-Speaker" apparently, joy. another experiment that'll make him even more annoyed than he already is, grumbling heavily as he snorts.

he was about to dive back in, when suddenly his senses and such went crazy as some weird noise played out of the device, the kaiju king groaning and hissing as he clutched his head, Sam explaining to the people about what the decide can do, but froze shortly after Godzilla smashed an hand right next onto the docks. Splashing water all over them as the kaiju roared, grunting before he turns around and dives back under, grumbling in annoyance. damn idiotic humans. his eyes glowing slightly as he grunts a bit, he should of known that by now he should be getting used to these failed attempts, but he isn't. he can clearly understand humans... to an extent. but they seem to can't understand him, nor the meaning of leaving him alone during this time, the next time they call upon him for something like this he'll just destroy their camp and go right back to sleep, why couldn't they wait until winter was over with, when he'll be more active later on in warmer weathers and such. he wonders how the small brown skinned one was doing with the fire-demon... maybe he's having an better time hanging around with that kid then he himself is with dealing with these scientists.  
  
he lays down at the bottom of the lake bed, before rumbling as he crawled to an odd looking underwater building, an odd looking temple made in odd stones and such, with markings that looked like his own kind, he rumbles softly as he swam towards the building, grumbling softly as he stared through the various paintings and such, rumbling before he surfaced at an little opening, lumbering on over to an huge bed like area, and curling up around it, rumbling softly as he listened to the sounds of the flames and fire erupting softly, those noises calmed him as he slowly slept, reminding him of better days....

he didn't know why this temple appeared out of nowhere, either because of the apparently hollow earth theory that some of the scientists were going on about, or that the temple was always here, and it just happened to have paintings and such of his own kind in various styles and periods of time, one painting that he had passed, shows an being similar to a more younger Godzilla, fighting off against an trio of monsters, one in the air, the other with horns and tusk, and one other firing out what seems to be an odd looking wind blast, an lot of scribbles showed what to him seemed like fire and such, he didn't know why but he always hate looking at that painting, like he could tell that somehow, one way or another, some of the events mentioned in this temple that was his home, were going to happen.

—-

  
"Rody! please get down from there for the love of god!" Lucas shouted out, as max was chilling on his bed, watching the 6 foot tall red colored bird cawed slightly as it flapped it's wings as max snorted "he doesn't want to get off of the shelf" she says as Lucas groans "I just fixed it! please Rody get off of it and go back into your crib!" he says as the bird snorted and turned it's head away as Lucas's eye twitches, rubbing his forehead before he hears knocking onto his door “lucas! As your father I’m not supposed to be barging in but As your parent I’m coming on in anyway!!” Lucas’s own father pushed open the door, only seeing Lucas and max reading something as Lucas looks up “hi dad.” He says, with max waving and such as he blinks slightly, before closing the door back up as Lucas sighs in relief, lifting up the covers as Rody pops out of it, chirping and huffing slightly “he’s getting difficult to be keeping in your room” max stated as Lucas sighs, rubbing his forehead “yeah i- I know but like.... how can I explain to my parents that an 6 to 8 foot tall bird is litterally living inside our house?!” he stated as he rubs his forehead "it's bad enough that for a time it was easy just saying like oh you know I saved this tiny bird and it just keeps coming over so I can feed it, when in reality he's living here, and he's WAY past the size that my parents believed he is! like- do you know how big of a damn problem it is?!" he stated slightly as he gestures to the bird "how am I going to explain THIS?!" he says, as odd little orange cracks were seen on the wings, acting like volcano markings and such.

max shrugs slightly “I never had a problem with keeping gory hidden.... until he got out and grey to a giant...” she says as Lucas groaned, rubbing his own forehead as rody chirps and pecks his hair lightly as Lucas grumbles “oh DoNt you start.” He says as the bird snorts slightly, the odd long feathery like tail sways slightly as max laughs “he wants to give ya a kiss.” She says, smirking as Lucas groans further, with the bird snorting and cawing like crazy, in a almost laughing manner as Lucas groans even further "very funny...." he says, huffing as he sits back down, and right as he does, the door opens up and Rody squawks as he scrambles to hide as Lucas's sister comes through the door "Lucas! mom wanted me to--" she freezes as she sees the 8 foot tall red like bird as max and Lucas look over nervously, with Lucas grinning "u...uh... .tell mom that I'll be down in a minute....!" he says, grinning, before his sister screamed and ran off, with Max huffing "she took it extremely well" she says, with Lucas groaning as Rody whines slightly, lowering his head as Lucas sighs "god.... now it's gonna be even harder now...." he says, huffing as max pointed out "At least he isn't 90 meters tall right?" she says as Lucas nodded "yeah.... but don't jinx it." he says, as the redhead laughed slightly, with The Bird tilting his head slightly before huffing a bit.

—-

Dustin groans as he was walking his human sized almost fully grown demogorgon pet dart, who was merely around 8 feet tall as of now but still not standing up right, merely hunched over like a dinosaur, but still Going on all fours, the tail has gotten longer, shifting it around as the demogorgon huffs slightly, looking around while sticking close to Dustin, the lad shivers slightly as even with warm clothing on, it was still pretty cold out, not that dart minded it, since he 100% dislikes the hot, even if he grows up to full size, huffing softly as he sniffs around, chittering quietly as Dustin looks around, dart had been leading him around to various odd places, mainly places where the original demogorgon was in, and the last place besides the school was where will’s old house was, now an huge hole in the earth, although at this point it had been closed up by the dirt and other stuff “I... dont get it dart, why did ya bring me here?” he asks, looking around slightly as he kicks a couple of rocks "your still looking for your 'friends' who tried killing all of us?" he asked, trying to get a answer out of his odd friend. "come on boy, tell me, what do ya see?"

but of course, Dart doesn’t give a clear answer as Dustin sighs slightly, putting his hands in his pockets “if this is your way of telling me you’ll miss me when I go to camp, this is an odd way of doing it.” He says, as dart chitters quietly, swaying the tail as he was apparently waiting for something, for what Dustin does not know, huffing quietly as he was about to head on out, but then he hears the ground shaking and such as Dustin perks up “what..... was that....?” Dustin and dart both jumped as the ground shook, and erupted out something huge, Dart and dustin hid behind an nearby rock as an large four legged beast emerges out of the dirt, gurgling and roaring as it shakes off the dirt, the strange looking monster being around 40 meters in height, and 60 meters long in length, rumbling heavily as it snorts, dustin peeking out of the rock and getting an good look at the creature. the odd beast was a quadrupedal, mammal-like reptilian creature with reddish-brown skin, a single large horn on the forehead which is followed by several backwardly-curved spikes on the back of the head, and large, floppy ears. that on the inside of it, are lightly colored red or brown  
  
it seemed to have facial features that look fairly similar to those of a bulldog or pug, with large, expressive eyes and also has two sets of segmented, plate-like structures on the back and tail colored an dull yellow, the entire body and appearance itself has a otherwise more more aggressive and somewhat predatory appearance. The head is much larger and the neck is shorter and thicker. The eyes are larger and have dark blue irises with black pupils. The teeth are much larger and bear a slight resemblance to the dentition of carnivorous mammals, including a pair of prominent fangs. when it's mouth opens up to let out a mighty roar, it has a wide, flat tongue, and its lips are wavy and wrinkly and the mouth is almost always open, making this titan look like he is constantly snarling. speaking of how the roar is made up, it starts out as a growl followed by a gurgling, high-pitched wail, along with eventually sounding like the trex from the jurassic park film, followed by an mix of an lion's growl, and a modified pitched roar of Goro, having an odd 'bird' like shriek to the end of the roar.  
  
The upper lip and muzzle are reduced while the nose has been increased in size. The forehead is reduced and the backwards-curving horns are placed closer to the top of the head. His ears are larger, wider, and protrude slightly sideways rather than back towards the head. The ears also have a much more prominent concave notch in them and are directly attached to the sides of the head. The forehead horn is considerably larger and has less of a curve to it. the creature's body style and such is stouter and has thicker, more muscular limbs with larger hands and feet. The undersides of the forearms and heels are studded with small spikes. the torso is shortened and more compact, bringing it's limbs closer together. The claws are much larger, duller, and straighter and the plates on its back and tail are more angular, with the tail being much more longer than nearly angurius's tail, along with an closer look on it's jaws, the beast seemed to be sporting small walrus like tusks, grumbling heavily as the entire underside if looked more closely was more brown than red, the titan loomed around, snarling and grumbling heavily as it looks around, noticing dustin and dart, whom stood completely still as the monster leers at them, before roaring and snorting as the four legged titan lumbers off, snorting and shaking it's head slightly, the ears flopping about, as an smaller looking horn was seen behind the larger horn, looking like an narwhal's horn but not as long as the other horn, the tail had an few spikes on the end as it sways around, smashing down an tree and such as the titan snarls, before lumbering off as Dustin and dart watches it go off "that..... is.... oh damn...." dustin backs up "should we... uhm... warn the others...??" he asked as dart glanced over to him, chattering loudly as he runs around in circles around dustin In an panicked manner  
  
elsewhere in the forest, in hopper's cabin, it seemed like an quiet dat inside.... well.. all before an very angry and annoyed hopper could be seen searching the entire cabin inside and out while looking for Mothra, the name that el gave to the little fairy moth that stuck around with her when she was in Illinois. Jim was very very angry though, grumbling heavily as he tore off some of the couch cushions just to see if it was hiding there, when it wasn't he almost screamed "where the hell is that flying pink damn mess?!" Hopper grumbles as he searches around the cabin, el told him that the butterfly should be easier to handle and watch rather than three winged baby dragons, but NO, he just lost the winged butterfly, and he doesn't know where the moth even was, looking around while grunting and huffing, moving around some of the furniture around as he scoffs and curses silently, looking around "come on out ya pink bug! el is gonna kill me if I can't find you!" he shouted, grunting as he looked around further, hearing a bit of buzzing slightly nearby as he quickly turns his attention onto that noise, quickly going over "how did it get into the fridge?!" he shouted out a bit, and opens up the fridge, only to just hear the usual buzzing that fridges make "......."

he sighs and grunts, closing the door up "I'm going crazy...." he says slightly, before yelping as an fast pink shape flew past him, flying out of the window as hopper hurries outside, looking around quickly as he looks over at the fairy like moth that hovers close to him, nearly the same size and such as the various demodogs were when the gate was still opened, flapping the wings slightly as the fairy like more blue like in coloring, with pinkish patterns as the eyes were from blue to green, buzzing the wings as she chirps and such, with hopper blinking as he stares in a bit of odd confusion and awe "....what in god's name are these things...." he says quietly as the growing bug chirps and such, before turning around and flying off as he watches "...wait.... where is that thing going? hey?! come back!" he shouted, huffing before he went to go get his car keys and such, why does every day have to be an 'adventure' for him?! how does el deal with these things on a daily basic like it was nothing?! "come back here dang it!!!" he says, panting slightly as the fairy looking butterfly squealed slightly as she buzzed around

—-

Will sighs slightly as he rubs his forehead walking home that day, glancing around as he and Madison were taking a small stroll “so like..... how did your father get into this... monster business?” Will said, trying to make small talk as she shrugs “I suppose it runs in the family,,,,, I never really knew why, only that my mom and dad met while they were both working for monarch....” she stated, as the other glanced over “your.... mom... what’s she like???” He asked to me hi yes Madison shrugged “she... still cares about me... and dad even though I’m sure they’re not seeing another anymore but before that she was pretty cool. And kind... and like When Andrew came around I.... guess she got more serious into being a mom.... his death hurted her the most...” she says, putting her hands in her pockets “she vowed never to have anyone else meet the same fate. She’s been working on this device called the orca to try to understand the Titans better... but she was also working on an way to splice human dna with plant dna.... I dunno” she states, shrugging slightly “all I know is that I have a lot more fun being around this place with you all than back at outpost 32 and 64. I mean come on! I get to hang out with the Godzilla tamer!” She says, grinning as will looks away for a bit, his cheeks turning red slightly as he smiles a bit, he was going to reply to what Maddie said, before the two perked up as the long booming roars of Godzilla echoed slightly "what's gotten into him now?" Maddie said as will shrugged, before he froze as his eyes glowed a bit "...he's angry." he stated, before he rushed on off, with Maddie raising an eyebrow "huh?! angry?! what is he angry at?! hey! wait up will!!!" she says, rushing off after him, when they arrive to the outpost, Godzilla was seen roaring and thrashing about, his eyes an pure bloodied red, no pupils were present as he thrashed about, snarling and swatting at anything too close to him, like the drones, small jets, etc etc, snarling heavily as Goro was seen hiding in some of the trees, he was much more bigger than Godzilla was but, not as powerful due to the atomic abilities the king has  
  
"what's gotten into him?!" Jonathan pointed out as will and Maddie rushed back over, the two freezing as Godzilla snarled loudly, looming around before staring straight at the three, scowling and snarling as the other two backed away, but with will he frowned, seeming like a daily thing for him "he's having another episode...." he says quietly, as he starts to walk forward, not paying any mind to his brother telling him to come back over here, the same with his own mother, glancing up onto the lumbering giant as the eyes flared up, staring down onto will as he roared, slamming an hand down as he loomed over him, lowering his head as his eyes steamed out an odd red like smoke, with will backing up a bit, before calming down and taking a deep breath "Hey there rex.... your okay bud..." he says, slowly reaching an hand out as the alpha monster roared, growling and baring his teeth "shh... it's okay boy.... you know me... it's me okay pal..? it's will.." he says, gently pressing his hand against the giant beast's snout, to which Godzilla's expression froze and went more blank, or surprised as the eyes widened, growling and hissing but, his spines and eyes stopped emitting out the odd smoke, his expression relaxing slightly as he growled and gurgled, with will gently stroking the king's snout "it's okay boy.... I'm here.... your okay... nothing is going to hurt you..." he says, as the kaiju rumbles softly, the eyes slowly dimming back down as Maddie, will's brother and mother, and some of Monarch watched the sight unfold as Godzilla's eyes slowly flickered and dimmed back to the calm tired purple like eyes, with the diamond pupils forming as the monster groaned tiredly, glancing over to will as the boy smiled "hey there boy.... you okay now?" he asked, as Godzilla nodded tiredly, rumbling softly as he reared back up, rumbling before turning around and swimming off, diving back down to the lake with a small grunt.  
  
will watches, putting his hands into his pockets slightly, thinking to himself"....why is he having these episodes twice in a row...?" he says quietly as he glances over as the others were coming over, trying to get him to tell them what exactly he just did, but he putted his hands up slightly, trying to explain as best as he could that it was just a feeling. Godzilla resurfaces just for a few more moments to watch what the others were doing, rumbling quietly as he frowns a bit before going back under all together, going to keep extending out the lake that was his territory now... he needed to take his mind off of what just happened, the stress was starting to get to him, will told him that stress was bad to have, it was something humans called "not good for your health" he hates it when will's right. he just couldn't wait to go back to sleep, just two more days and such until hibernation for him fully starts, he just hopes he can freaking live through those two days before he goes insane by the amount of tests monarch does to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bird sure did change a lot, wonder where the little fairy mothra is going too. and wonder what else has gotten old Godzilla in the grumpy mood.


	3. Alpha's Roles, An Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the news of an gigantic burrowing monster gets brought back to monarch, Godzilla goes bonkers, along with that, mike and el start to learn from jameson more about the roles that each titan plays, along with that. news of an odd flying lizard was seen around the city, could it be a sign?

"all members of an pack responses to an alpha, they're just listening to his call"  
\---  
  
Tommy and Carol both sinckered slightly as they were spray-painting steve's own car, as a way of an little payback for what he did, which was of course, gave billy an black eye, and a slightly broken jaw, carol was making sure no one was around as they get prepared to break the windows, when an small little rustle from the bushes stop them "what was that?" tommy said, as carol looks around "i dunno... probably an bird or some-" she turns around and nearly screams "what?! what's-" he also turns around and he also screams, before an black clubbed like tail bashes into both of their stomachs, before an loud distorted shriek erupted, the attacker pouncing onto the two and seemly devouring them, as their screams echoed throughout the skies, followed by an distorted blood curling like shriek as birds flew out of the trees in a panic. elsewhere, in the lake, Godzilla grumbled heavily at the sudden loud noise, twitching his ears as his eyes slowly glowed red, baring his teeth in annoyance as he huffs slightly.  
  
\--  
  
"so- let me get this straight...... you-" Steve said to dustin, who had dart still cowering behind him "saw an gigantic huge monster, but you decided to tell ME about it first, instead of going to the goverment?!" he says as dustin blinks ".....you were the only person i could think of" he says as steve blinks, before facepalming ".....fair enough." he says, sighing slightly "but why else did you decide to tell me?" he says, as dustin tries to find the words, before thinking "i... uh..... you have the only faster way of getting there to warn the monster hunter guys-" he pointed out as steve was about to protest, before huffing "....yeah. okay that's also right, come on then. it's by lake jordon yeah?" he says, to which dustin nods "alright, but uh... i aint letting that thing come along." he says, pointing to dart, as he hissed "sorry dart, i'll be okay, steve's great at bashing in monster's heads, wait for me by home alright? or by mike's house, he's been planning a get-together with all of us" he stated as dart huffs, before nodding slightly and running off on all fours "why does he listen to you, but not to anyone else?" steve says as the boy shrugs "i dunno, i think because im the only one who doesn't want to hurt him...?" he pointed out as steve blinks "....yeah. that's right... come on then, let's go tell the monster boys that another giant freako is out there." he says, huffing lightly as he turns around "come on then, let's get going." he says, as he started walking off to his car, with dustin following behind.  
  
by the time they had arrived to steve's car, the apparent carnage had already been done, both steve and dustin froze slightly as they saw stains of blood on the snow covered like road, along with very few remains but showing small rips and tears of little pieces of tommy's and carol's clothing, along with bloodied looking foot prints "what... the hell...." steve muttered before he looks over at dustin, who was already in the car "l-let's go! n-no need to ask about what just happened there!" he says, a bit scared as steve raises an eyebrow, before glancing over, and freezing, the same creature from before that attacked tommy and carol is still there, nomming down onto carol's head as it had tommy's headless corpse being dragged by it's free arm, with the spine and back torn open and partly devoured, along with an leg missing, it glanced over to stare at the two, before hissing lightly as it shrieked.  
  
"STEVE!! GET IN THE CAR DUDE!!" dustin yelled out, as the other wasted no time into getting into the car, and trying to start it up, the tall humanoid creature snarling as it quickly begins to swallow up the rest of tommy's own body whole, it's body and such changing slightly as the sail on it sharpens up, growling and snarling as it starts to lumber towards them, hissing and growling all the while "STEVE START IT UP! START UP THE DAMN CAR DUDE!" dustin yelled out as steve shouted back "IM TRYING IM TRYING!!" he said, as the large creature started picking up it's pace, before it shrieks when the car-lights turned on, and steve wasted no time it driving, slamming into the creature as it went flying over the car, shrieking before falling onto the road with a thud, hissing as Steve drove away with dustin looking behind "YOU GOT IT GOOD-" he froze when the creature slowly got up "KEEP DRIVING! FASTER! FASTER IT'S STILL ALIVE!" he says as Steve groans, and picked up the pace with the car's speed. as the creature hisses and staggers up, glaring at where the driving was heading, before hissing as it lumbers on off, it's body melting slightly before it morphed into a odd looking bird creature as it flapped it's wings and flew on off, hissing slightly.  
  
Steve glanced on over to dustin as they drove "is it still following us?" he says, as dustin looked around, before sighing "i- i dunno but i think we're in the clear..." he says, as steve sighs in relief "good, now we can-" the two suddenly screamed as the creature leaped over onto the car, shrieking as it tries to get at them "STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!!" dustin cried out as steve hits the breaks, causing the creature to roar and fall a few feet ahead of them, hissing as it's wings morhped back into the sail, struggling to get up as the rest of it's main body started forming "take this you ugly motherfucker." steve said, glaring as he drove the car full force, as soon as the creature gets up, it yelps as it gets rammed into, being split into two, as the lower half rolls away, while the upper half shrieks as it was sent flying, and crashing somewhere into the forest on a tree. acidic blood drooling out of it's mouth before it fell from the tree, and landed onto the ground and rolling down an small hill farther away from the two, and laid there limp "WOOO! YEAH THERE WE GO!" Steve shouted, grinning as dustin cheered "you destroyed that thing!" he said, grinning as he high-fived the other "we are. freaking unstoppable!" he says, grinning as the rest of the drive to lake jordon was all but smooth sailing...  
  
\---  
Lucas had not been expecting his parents to be this calm when he was trying his best to explain to them the whole story, all while Rody, despite now being 15 feet tall, and having to crouch over to still be able to move and such, was hiding behind Max, while the red head was gently stroking his head "a...anddd that's it!" he says, grinning nervously as his father and mother glanced over to eachother "so... that's why we haven't been paying for the hot water...." his father said, huffing lightly as his mother glanced over to his little sister "and you told us it was dustin standing on mike's shoulder..." she said as lucas's sister putted her hands up "i didint know it was a actual thing!!! but-- how- im younger than him but even i know things like that shouldn't exist!" she pointed out as rody huffs and squints, sticking out his tongue as the sister yelps and hid behind their mother's leg "s...so uh... can he... ya know? stay??" lucas asked as Rody hides again further behind max, as the other kept petting the head "hm.... well...." his mother glanced over to his father, who shrugged "as long as you keep taking care of him. then he can stay" he claimed as lucas's eyes brightened, with Rody perking up "but!" her mother pointed out as both lucas, and rody and max froze "if he makes just one mess around in this house, he'll be staying outside for the rest of the year." she pointed out, as lucas glanced over to rody and max "...a fair punishment." she stated, as she glanced over to rody, before looking back at lucas.  
  
"plus he's like a oven, im sure the cold aint gonna bother him that much now" max pointed out as lucas sighs "do ya think that's fair boy?" he says as the bird rumbles softly, before attempting to nod and give a thumbs up, but only settled on a nod "then it's settled, he can stay" his mother said as Lucas sighed in relief as max whispered something to him "..oh! right uh- i forgot to mention, mike is planning an get-together today so is it okay if i and max can go?" he said as his father looked over "is max's parents alright with that?" he pointed out as max huffs "yeah, my mom's okay with it." she said, as the parents nodded "alright, but be careful okay sweetie?" his mother said as lucas grinned "i will be! plus we have him coming along too!" he says, as Rody caws slightly, fluttering his wings slightly as his mother chuckled "alright alright, but still be safe out there okay? there's supposed to be an blizzard coming around eventually, we don't know when but if it happens, come back home when it starts okay?" she said as the other nodded "i will, thanks mom!" he says, grinning as rody huffs a bit, watching as he glanced over to max "you'll get used to it." she says as the bird simply tilted his head in confusion.  
  
\---  
Mike and el had learned a bit from yesterday, since hopper hadn't come over to pick her up she decided to stay the night over, and during that, she learned a bit more from jameson about the dorats, apparently they were originally from outer-space, while the supposed alleged monster zero was an copy-cat, being made from the remains of an head of an eight headed hydra, titanus ghidras were mainly large and docile to most life-forms of their own, but very hostile towards other kaijus, but there was an an small theory that whenever an trio of dorats gets seriously injured, instead of growing to become seperate ghidorahs in one body, they would fuse into one to save their own lives, and eventually grow into an more, armored and well fitted specimen that jameson calls "Kezier" or simply "monster X" there's only been reports of the said monster x in ancient cave paintings, telling of an ancient dragon wearing bone like armor arriving and facing off against an False King.  
  
El's thoughts were snaped back to reality as she sneezes when Kevin woke her up with his tail, the other giggling as she stroke his head "well, good morning to you too little pal." she says, as kevin squeaks, swaying his tail as she glanced over to mike, who was adjusting some stuff "what did your.. cousin say he'll tell us about today...?" she asks, to which he glanced over "i don't know... something about roles that each of those... titans play in godzilla's title...? but he'd like it better if the whole party were here.... or just the majorty..." he says, as he glanced outside "it's odd though, when i told him about when that weird robot came along and fought against godzilla, he went quiet and nearly shut himself away from me, it was like- only for a moment but he shook it off like nothing happened." he says as el raises an eyebrow "maybe he knows something about that robot? you said he likes to create a lot of machines." she stated as he nodded "yeah that's true.... but i dunno... he may be smart but he's not that genius enough to build an gigantic robot.... even with help." he stated as she shrugs, before they both went down to the basement, and when they did, they were met with- quite a big surprise, ang had once again grown, to the size of an full grown Kodiak Bear, he barked happily as he licked mike, his tail swaying as Raijin, who now was grown to the size of an medium sized dog, was hissing a bit in annoyance at how much the tail was being moved around, huffing slightly.  
  
"w...woah... you've gotten big haven't ya boy..." Mike stated, as Ang snorts slightly, looking proud of himself "woah. he's getting mighty big." Jameson said, whistling slightly as he came down "does ma and pa know?" he asks as mike shrugs "all they know is that he's one weird dog... with spikes...." he says as Jameson blinks "...well.... yeah pretty much-" he states as he sits down "i know you wanna... know more about their roles... but i just woke up... and seems like the rest of your pals aren't here... so. wanna catch up?" he asks, as mike blinks, grinning as he nodded "i'll... uh.... go see if your mom needs anything..." El says, stepping back up the stairs as kevin squeaks, waddling after as ni and ichi stayed curled up on the couch. "question though... is he supposed to be growing that fast?" mike asks, pointing to ang as jameson huffs "want my opinion? it's either an 50/50, more like it's an bad thing cause something terrible is coming... or it's a good thing, that means he's getting a lot more healthier as time goes on." he stated, as ang rests down, placing his head on mike's lap as the other stroked the head "why is he so loyal? he rarely leaves my side" he says as Jameson huffs "that is because he's godzilla's sheriff. his second in command" he states as mike raises an eyebrow "his second in command?" he asks as jameson smirks slightly "again, i'll tell you more when the others get here, alright?" he says as he looks around "so... ya still got that campaign we both made?" he says as mike grins "oh you better believe it."  
  
\--  
Hopper pants slightly as he had finally caught up with the moth, panting as he rubs his forehead, he would of got to where the moth was faster with his car but apparently it was still out of gas, he forgot to fill it back up- so he had to run all the way from the cabin to... well wherever here is, grumbling slightly as he rubs his back, glaring a bit at the moth who squealed and chittered slightly, flapping her wings as she buzzes around quickly, as hopper grumbles "i swear if you made me run all the way out here to see an sight i will..." he walks over to the edge, and froze shortly after. an huge crater could be seen, in the said crater was an pool of water and on the pool of water was an odd huge hump like back, with sharp looking spikes and golden or bronze like scales, an tail could be seen lifting itself up and down, chains could be faintly seen on the tail and the back "what in the..." hopper glances over to Mothra, who squealed slightly "is this why you made me chase after ya? cause of this?" he stated as the butterfly squeaked, nodding her head as jim grunts, faceplaming "what threat could that thing even pose, look at it! it's locked up tight and not even trying to get out of the lake!" he says, as the butterfly buzzed angerily, squinting her eyes as hopper rolled them "what?" he says, huffing lightly as he grumbles softly, before the entire water area started to shake "...... me and my big damn mouth..." Hopper says before the chains could be heard snapping, as an large flying lizard shoots out from the water, and lands on the other side of the crater.  
  
it was an large reptilian creature, standing around at 50 meters tall with thin membranes between the arms and legs, which it most likely 100% uses for gliding, the eyes are small with large pupils, his head is round, and it has a slightly long-muzzled face with a neat looking nose. the teeth vary in size, but all of them are more or less conical in shape. it's body has a barrel-shaped torso with a large sternum, with the creature's neck is fairly long and thick and the limbs are relatively long and thin, although a bit more thicker to support the titan's height. the monster also has a pair of spiky, fin-like structures on the sides of it's face and a single row of large spines that run down from the top of the head to the end of it's long, prehensile tail. the hands and feet have five digits each and they have a slender, bony look to them. it's spines are clear and translucent, having little to no real color to them, and it's hide can be divided into two notable sections, the lowermost sides of the skin are smooth with a slightly baggy or wrinkled feel to them and are a light cream or tan-like sandy brown while the uppermost parts of it's skin are covered with a multitude of bumpy, wart-like structures and are a much darker shade of brown. These two sections are separated by a series of wavy membranes on the sides of the torso, limbs, and tail that straighten to form the creature's gliding membranes. the clear spines quickly changed from having no color, to glowing an violet purple like hue as the creature's eyes fully opened, with the white of the eyes forming into an orange like color, the titan roaring loudly as it's spiked tail thrashes about.  
  
Hopper had to grab the moth and back away so that it wouldn't swat at them both, but it didint seemed to be that interested into them thankfully, the titan growled, and looked around, before snarling slightly as it glided off, roaring as it disappears from their point of view. with the moth squinting at him as hopper sighs "...yeah yeah, i know, i jinxed it" he says, as the other hisses slightly "come on then, let's go warn the others..." he looks over to see the fairy moth flying off "...or follow you i guess." he says, grumbling as he goes after the moth once more.  
  
\---  
"wowie.... Rody's been getting big too" Mike says as he and lucas watch Rody and Ang interact, while Ang was nearly bigger than the biggest bear ever, Rody was nearly 15 feet tall, having to have crouched down in order to fit into the basement, even when the wheelers had made a brand new door to fit ang's size and such through, Ang snorted in annoyance as rody caws in a proud manner, smirking slightly as El was stroking Kevin's own hair, to which the youngest dorat was enjoying with a small coo like purr. "ah, the whole gang's almost here it seems." jameson pointed out as he came down, with his dog in tow, the pupper yawned slightly as when he sat down the small doggo curled up onto his lap, with the other patting the head slightly . mike and lucas took notice of how fast ang and rody were growing so they decided to ask jameson "why are they growing so fast?" he says as jameson huffs "now that i see how much their... personality is changing, i can say that they're trying to grow to adulthood as fast as possible in order to be godzilla's next deputy or sheriff." he points out, to which mike and lucas raise their eyebrows "....i suppose i could tell you lot now, plus im sure one of you is gonna remember explaining the whole thing to the rest-" they were all cut off when hopper bursts in, with an frantic mothra flying over and clinging onto el, squeaking franticly while they were trying to breathe, seeming like they ran around the entire world to get here "what's wrong girl?" el says, gently stroking the other's head as hopper pants, as he looks up to mike and lucas and max "hey kids." he says, panting as he rubs his mouth as mike waves "hi hopper."  
  
Jameson coughs slightly "uh... okay... that counts too, the police chief should know the story too." he says hopper grumbles, rearing up "whatever you were about to say it can wait, there's--" he was cut off by Ang and Rody's sharp growls, to which he kept quiet, grumbling slightly. jameson smiles slightly "thank you, now... let us begin" he says, as el gestures for hopper to sit down, as the other grumbles but does so anyway, crossing his arms "in the rein of titans and their rule over earth millions of years ago, they all response, listen, obey, and respect and fear the alpha, ruler, king of monsters, etc etc, who is by this point very well known with all of you." he states as the group nods slightly "the alpha had to be the biggest, toughest, and strongest monster there is for all the other titans to bow down and obey him, but sometimes, the alpha cant be around all day to solve problems, to which is when he decided to make an system of law. an system that monarch calls, the leadership of titans."   
  
he starts out, as the others leaned in, intrigued, well minus hopper who grumbled slightly as he listened to the history lesson "the first role he starts out with is the sheriff, given to the ancestor of ang here" he says as Ang's tail sways, grinning slightly at Rody who snorts slightly "The sheriff is like the second in command to godzilla, the.. beta to the alpha if you will." he points out "whenever the alpha isnt around and such, the titans and deputy have to listen and response to the sheriff at that point, the sheriff's job is very similar to the alpha, which brings me to the topic of the deputy." he begins, leaning back slightly "the deputy is the role that is most active, their role is to patrol the world, checking on anything that is inbalance to the force of nature or anyone going out of line, the deputy's job is to report anything unusual and such to the alpha, and try to break apart any conflict that is happening between other titans, the deputy is usually an titanus mosura, but at times it can also be an titanus radon... usually causing the two to intersect and fight to whom gets the title..." he says as the kids all looked shocked to imagine just a thing occuring, as mothra and Rody glanced over at eachother and simply squinted a bit.  
  
"at the time, The alpha figured having two deputies wouldn't be a issue, but it turns out to be just the case, causing him to make an new and final role, The Queen, mainly meant for the titanus mosura, acting as the queen of the monsters and pacifying any titans that are extremely angry and such" he says as lucas blinks, raising an hand "so uh... godzilla and mothra do they uh... got a thing going on?" he asks, as everyone even hopper gagged at the thought, as mothra squealed and hid onto el's lap, fluttering her wings in a embarrassed manner as kevin, ichi, and ni tilted their heads at Rodan and ang and Raijin cringing at the thought "dude.... what now?" mike called out as max gags slightly, with lucas putting his hands up "iT'S A PERFECTLY REASONABLE QUESTION!" he says as hopper rubs his forehead, sighing slightly.  
  
Jameson snorted, rubbing his eyes "no... no nothing like that, it's more of an... symbolic relationship if you will. like brother and sister sort of thing." he states, as he rubs his forehead "the queen is the one whom the sheriff and deputy report to if the alpha is not around. the rest of the titans have to suck up and obey all four of the leaders, including the deputy." he says, rubbing his forehead "we're still learning a lot about the culture they had, but we do know that due to this system of law the alpha made, is why so many titans are still being found around the world, either in hibernation, or trapped, or in an isolated part of the world like skull island."

he finishes as lucas raises an eyebrow "skull island? where's that?" he says as he shrugs "don't know, don't care, a long time ago, a time i do not want to remember fondly." he says, as he leans back "so! there's the whole lesson, now, what were you going to say sheriff hopper?" Hopper grunts as he picks himself up “so these Titans. If one of them gets out of line? The boss just. Puts them back in their place?” He asks, as Jameson nods “pretty much, yes... why?” He asks, as hopper frowns “what happens if one of those Titans is a gigantic flying squirrel lizard?” He says as the whole room went quiet as Jameson froze “.......what now?”

—-

it was little over in the afternoon now as Steve and Dustin finally made it to lake jordon, steve huffs slightly as he gets out of the car, with Dustin close behind “so..... is that thing still following us?” He asks, as Dustin glance over “no.... I’m pretty sure your car ripped it in half” he states as Steve nods, rubbing his head “alright so... who should we tell?” He says as Dustin tries to think “tell who what now?”

steve and Dustin Yelp as they turned around, seeing will standing there as he tilts his head slightly “what are you two doing here?” He says, crossing his arms slightly as Steven and Dustin glance to one another “.... where’s this serizawa guy? We Uh.... have something that he might be interested to hear from..” he says as will raises an eyebrow, looking at them with confusion before he gestures them to follow suit as they did without question, will glanced over to the lake, seeing a lot of bubbles oozing out of it as he had a bad feeling, but shook it off as they went to monarch’s main camp.

it didint take long to get to the camp, and it didint even take longer to explain the whole situation to everyone, explaining about the sudden emergence of the gigantic monster with a horn, and the sudden ambush that Steve and Dustin had from an weird parasite like creature, when all was said and done, the scientists and members were thinking of what to do, serizawa stood up to speak, before the entire area started shaking like a earthquake, before they could all say anything, they all froze at an loud angered bellowing roar coming from Godzilla’s lair......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed.


	4. Growth Spurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Godzilla suddenly goes feral after an short encounter with Baragon, and with angurius suddenly growing quickly to adulthood during an encounter with varan, it seems that something big is happening, the question is, how will the party and monarch stop four giant monsters at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start off with a little bang shall we?

Alarms were blaring out as the waters ripped and ooze, with goro being seen rushing away from the scene with a snarl, as some of the others got out of the main building in the camp, noticing various bright glows flashing out of the water. “What’s gotten into him?!” Maddie yells out as will, Steve and Dustin rush out, as will groans and clutched his head, his eyes glowing an bright neon blue before he yelps and falls backward “woah dude!” Dustin yelps as he and will fell onto their backs, with the other groaning and clutching his head, blue smoke emitting out of his neck and Mouth. With Steve stepping back as he blinked “what the hell...?” He and the others were nearly blown away as an huge orange like rat bursts out of the waters, followed by an bellowing roar shortly after.

Godzilla erupts out of the waters, roaring loudly as his eyes flared up to a violent crimson red like color, his entire form and such seemed to have change, grown from 57 all the way to 65 meters tall, his tail longer and robust, his spines glowing an scarlet like red, his scars and such darkened up as his entire body was blackened up and such, roaring slightly as it sounded like an leather glove rubbing against an violin, only much more deeper and such, and he looked much more slender too, his arms being longer slightly as he roared loudly into the air in a angered tone, his tail shifting slightly as he snarled, growling and rumbling as he looks around, his eyes blaring up as he bared his teeth, before monarch’s little force field erupted around the field of the lake, before it was quickly dispatched when Godzilla blasted through it with the odd spiral looking ray, roaring in anger shortly after as he stomps onto the land, growling heavily.

”I don’t get it?! Why is he suddenly pissed off?!” Maddie said as the others had to move out of the way as Godzilla lumbered onto land, snarling and growling as his eyes glowed slightly, with will and the others stepping back, before another roar erupted out, the same roar that Dustin heard when that creature he saw erupted “uh.... guys....?” He says, as Steve and will glanced over “....oh shit.” He says, as the Titan with the horns showed up, roaring loudly “titanus Baragon....” Mark said quietly as Baragon roars loudly, as Godzilla roared right back, the two snarling and fake lurching at one another.

Baragon snarls and rushed forward, with Godzilla snarling and rushing forward as well, as Baragon lunged forward, the kaiju king snarled and lowered himself while running, smacking his tail onto the other Titan, knocking it backwards as Baragon nearly fell onto the others, slidding away before staggering back up, and roaring loudly in anger.

“EVERYONE! RUN!” Mark yelled out as the others moved out of the way as the two behemoths battled it out, Godzilla snarled as he tried various times to bite onto the other, but he couldn’t get a good grip through out the battle, Baragon jabbed Godzilla with his horn by the stomach, the king snarling heavily as he kicked him away, by the time everyone was evacuated to a safe distance, baragon decided to resort to brute force, but by the time Baragon leaped at Godzilla, the king swung his tail and smacked Baragon, causing him to crash into a mountain and hit the ground, with the mountain and such falling onto him.

Godzilla growls, grumbling as the large beast lumbers towards the trapped Titan, snarling as he looked down, before Baragon leaps out with a gurgle, clamping the jaws around his arm as Godzilla roars loudly in pain, shrieking as he tried tossing him around, roaring as the other dug his teeth in deeper as he snarled, with will winching and clutching his arm slightly, Godzilla roaring before his entire body started glowing slightly, with the others looking in confusion, before Godzilla roars loudly and unleashed a odd nuclear like pulse, knocking back Baragon as the Titan shrieked with pain as his mouth started foaming slightly.

godzilla pants slightly, grumbling before his spines charged back up again, with Baragon struggling to get up, before the kaiju king unleashes an huge atomic ray, piercing into Baragon as the Titan howled in pain, crashing further into the mountain before an explosion ran out, causing the rest of the structure to fall upon the other. “DAMN... he doesn’t fool around with this.”

Steve pointed out as the kaiju king pants heavily, grumbling as he lumbers towards the mountain’s remains, before letting out a shriek of surprise as Baragon lunged back out, an odd ray piercing into his neck as Godzilla shrieks, backing up before being knocked down onto the ground, Baragon panting before roaring and retreating, making several sounds, with Godzilla growling In anger, roaring as he scrambled back up, and chased after him, with the others watching “....this is bad.” Maddie pointed out as will nodded “you bet...” he pointed out as serizawa glanced over, seeing an chopper show up “we will discuss this later. For now, we have to follow them. You have to convince gojira, to not kill him.” He says as will frowns “I.... I don’t....” he sighs, rubbing his forehead “I’ll try...” he says, giving a nod as the other nodded back, with Mark ordering Ford to get the soldiers ready.

—-

It took a while for Jameson to take it in, when he did, he rubbed his own forehead “Varan.... you saw varan...” he says to hopper as the group glanced to eachother “where was he heading?” He asks as hopper grunts “I... I dunno I... I think it..” he was cut off when they heard angy and rody growling slightly at something “.....it was headed here... it’s looking for angurius.” Jameson says as mike and el looked at eachother, before they could say anything, an loud bellow like call erupted, followed by an odd hovering sound “.... it’s here....” he says, as the others heard it land down with a thud, and various growls erupted, with ang and rody snarling quietly as the others heard loud stomps and such “it’s circling.... trying to find a opening to get in...” he says, as hopper grips on his gun “why is it here for the freaking baby?!” He whispered loudly as Jameson glanced over “I... I have a idea but...”

they get caught off when an small thud was heard against the house, with varan’s growls and such increasing in volume. “He’s trying to find a way in. He knows angurius is here... mike... mike I need you to do something okay?” He says, as he looks at ang “take him, and go to lake jordon, outpost 54, he’ll be safe there, you have to trust me” he says as mike and el looked at eachother, with the boy glancing over to ang, who tumbled softly “what about you?!”

He says to Jameson as he and hopper glanced to eachother “we’re gonna try to distract it while you kids and the babies get out of here.... not even juveniles can go up against an fully grown varan..” he says, as he pats mike’s head “just trust me alright.... it’ll be okay..” he says, as mike frowns, before glancing to el, nodding slightly “okay... we’ll go...” he says as he nods, smiling as he glanced over to hopper “how’s good your shooting arm old man?” He says, as hopper scoffs “please. You may have more experience than me. But I can shoot faster than you.” He says, as the other smirks “well let’s find out shall we?”   
  


The group quickly runs out of the house, of course some of them stayed back, mainly raijin, the dorat trio siblings, mothra and dart, who were a bit scared to be outside, varan snarled as he watches the group running off towards an path, snarling as he tries going after them, but flinching shortly after, snarling as hopper and Jameson were firing out their weapons, hopper’s weapon being of course, his pistol, while Jameson’s gun was... strange, it was an long type of rifle of sorts, with odd looking billets that seemed to be armor piercing rounds, but with explosive tips on them, but it also seems to be doused in a strange blood.

Varan snarls slightly at that backing up as the plan seemed to be working, for a few moments anyway, the bullets were keeping him distracted as the group was getting further and further away, before hopper’s gun suddenly jams “shit!” He says, as Jameson glanced over to his own gun, he huffs as he notices that it was also jammed, as he quickly tried to fix it, varan groaned, shaking his head slightly before roaring and turning around, running off and taking flight into the air “the thing’s getting away!” Hopper said as Jameson grunts “after it! We can’t let it get the others!!” He says, as he and hopper rush off after the beast, following an trail of blood that varan was leaving behind.

—-

“How far is it to the outpost?!” Lucas called out as the others traverses through the paths as quickly as they can “shOuldNt be that far! we just need to-" mike gets caught off by the sounds of varan's loud roars as the group nearly gets blown away almost as the large reptile lands down, roaring slightly as the others stared in shock, with varan growling slightly as mike and el and lucas and max started backing away slightly, their eyes wide, before Rody and Ang snarled loudly at the much more larger beast, trying to look and sound tough, Varan snaps his jaws as rody jumps back, but ang smacked the face with his clubbed tail, as Varan hisses, backing up a bit as he shook his own head, grumbling as Ang howled slightly, snorting as rody shrieks, flapping his wings slightly as varan growled slightly, with ang snarling as he instantly rushed forward in a attempt to further protect the others, before he yelps as he gets swatted like an fly "NO!" mike shouted as Ang shrieks as he crashes through a couple of eletric poles, crashing to an van, hissing slightly, before howling and bellowing in pain as Varan released an beam onto him, as the electric wires fell to an wet puddle, zapping and shocking up the young angurius, howling and roaring in pain, before the entire van blows up, with ang honking and bellowing in pain.  
  
"ANG!" mike shouted, as varan roared loudly, turning his attention onto the other two, growling slightly as he lurches forward, before el shrieks and shot her hands forward, knocking varan back as he shrieks in pain, thrashing about as el's powers were being used, as trees and such were slammed and pierced into the other, roaring slightly as he was nearly tossed up and down like an ragdoll, before she did the same thing she tried doing to the demogorgon, aka nearly destroy it's entire body as Varan started shrieking and roaring in pain, thrashing about in pain as she scowled, glaring as the other kept roaring in pain, before an huge fire like beam erupts between the two, causing el to lose her focus, her eyes widening as she and the others glanced over, with Baragaon appearing before them, roaring loudly as his eyes, instead of being blue, were full on red, with yellowish tears leaking out of the eyes "o...oh..... fuck..." lucas says, as jameson and hopper arrive, and they too saw what appeared "holy shit..." jameson whispered as varan grunts, staggering up as he shook himself, glancing over to baragon, who glanced back, and roared slightly, the two staring eachother down "please tell me that horned freak is on our side...." max says as hopper and jameson aimed their guns.  
  
before either of the two monsters could do anything, an huge sonic like wave erupts, knocking both varan and baragon back, shocking the group as an familiar bellow was heard, with mike glancing over as his eyes widened slightly, Ang was still standing, having somehow absorbed the fire and varan's ray, along with the power line's electricity, seemly increasing and giving him an growth spur, now appearing at around 23 meters tall, Angurius roars loudly, as he rushed forward on all fours, knocking down baragon with his clubbed tail, causing an rip in the other's leg, and knocking varan back, the other yelping as it falls backward "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ANG! KICK THEIR BUTTS!" lucas and mike shouted out as Angurius bellowed slightly, backing up as baragon and varan both got back up, roaring slightly as even though both monsters were twice the other's height, he wouldn't let that stop him from protecting the group, before he grunts, still trying to get used to this new body and such, so he decides to grab all of them in one go, and curl on up in a ball, and rolled on away, trying to dodge baragon and varan's rays, before the two seemly gets a lucky shot, both rays piercing an weak spot of his body as angurius snarls in pain, crashing down a hill as the others fell with him, el using her powers shields them from the impact, but angurius on the other hand, was a different story, varan and baragon's rays kept on firing onto him, causing the other to bellow out in pain as the others could only watch in horror as he was getting outnumbered very fast, before an familiar loud bellow erupts out of nowhere   
  
" **GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!!!!** "  
  
Godzilla's loud bellows echoed for miles as baragon and varan froze, with the two glancing and nodding at one another, before varan turns around and flies on off, with Godzilla turning around to go after Varan, while Baragon starts to slowly lumber towards the group, growling slightly as the others backed up, before baragon could once again attack, an electric looking ray pierces into baragon's neck, as the others heard once again another familiar snarl as mike glanced over, to see Angurius back up once again, roaring loudly as he was nearly the same height as baragon now, roaring loudly as red and green sparks emitted around him, seemly having absorbed baragon's and varan's energies within the rays and such to further progress the growth, as the group covers their ears as the two beasts roared loudly at eachother and charged at one another, right as Godzilla could be seen blasting varan down, and charging towards the startled lizard right as both he and angurius roared at their enemies in different parts of hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angurius is gonna need a lot of birthday cakes


	5. Ancient Prophecy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Angurius suddenly goes bonkers during the fight with baragon, along with Varan also going bonkers like baragon right as Godzilla finally calms down, it seems that an ancient prophecy is slowly coming together, monarch and the party starts to plan out an solution to tire out the three rampaging titans but, can he take on all three of them at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ever just go "i wonder what humans must taste like to aliens?"

near an small desolated island made of rocks and ice, deep within the ices, laid three sleeping giants, each of them frozen angurius specimens, one was more larger than the others and coated in a red like skin, another seemly much more smaller and more grey tinted and such seemed like an female, while one more laid in a similar color to the other, before taking note that the ice long since changed and worn down it's skin, making it look like it's colors were like the oceans, blue and such, before the ice started rumbling, and all three of their eyes opened with an shine as the skies were echoed with their loud bellows.  
\----  
Tommy and Carol were some of the people that were being escorted out of town via car, the apparent 'military' was being called in, as he drove, their car came to a stop as tommy saw something that made him froze slightly, as carol glanced over and froze slightly, Reed's car was seen up ahead, but heavily destroyed, and as for reed himself, he was being swallowed down whole by the lower half of the strange parasite that steve and dustin ran over, as for where the other one is, tommy and carol glanced over to see the two 'bullies' that harrassed the party and were apparently supposed to be out of town, were now instantly being swallowed whole by the upper half of the odd parasite, looking more upright and humanoid, the two teens didint get time to recover mentally nor have time to escape, as both creatures locked their odd looking eyes onto the other, and roared heavily, lunging forward as tommy and carol screamed as the creatures mauled them after smashing open their car....  
\---  
it was quiet at first in the quiet town of hawkins, until the bellowing roars erupted, as Varan was flunged across the town, slidding and crashing into a few buildings, groaning and snarling, as an blood-fueled enraged godzilla bellowed loudly as he stomped on forward, his spines glowing as he blasted varan once again with the spiral looking ray, with varan howling and snarling in pain, thrashing about before he was swung by godzilla's long tail as he crashed again, groaning and such as he staggers up, and tries to dodge godzilla's attacks, but winced as his leg cracked slightly, before he was slammed to the ground and tossed around like a ragdoll, being thrown and bashed into the ground several times, before being blasted into an much more larger building, snarling in pain as he struggled to get back up, with godzilla slowly lumbering towards him, growling slightly.  
  
Varan coughs slightly as he staggers up, grumbling as he weakly attempted to back away, with godzilla's pacing speeding up as varan snarls, firing out an ray straight onto godzilla's face, but the kaiju kept walking towards him, varan's eyes widen, as he tries once more again, roaring into it as godzilla growls, walking closer even as the beam was being hit onto him, as varan backs away, snarling before he tries one last time to fire out another ray, but before he could, Godzilla fires out his own ray, piercing and blasting off a chunk of skin from varan's chest, roaring in pain as he was blasted onto the ground, growling and coughing slightly in pain as the others on the chopper stared in horror as godzilla proceeded to slam his fists and claws into varan's face and such as the other roared and shrieked in pain, as bolts of atomic energy sparked out of godzilla's fists, damaging the gliding lizard more and more "he's gonna kill him if we don't do something!" dustin shouted as steve blinks, glancing over "isn't that supposed to be a good thing though?!" he states as madison sighs "no! we don't go around willy-nilly exterminating these animals! only the ones that are deemed an threat to us! something must be causing it act out like this! but first, WILL! WE GOTTA CALM HIM DOWN OR ELSE HE'LL ACTUALLY KILL HIM-"  
  
she states as Godzilla started bashing varan's head against the rubble, roaring as varan shrilled in pain, before godzilla's spines started glowing one more, growling as he started prying open Varan's Jaws as the other thrashed about, panic in his eyes as he shrieked, godzilla growling as his spines flickered and glowed brightly as varan was thrashing about even further "GODZILLA NO! NO STOP!" Will shouted as The kaiju king froze slightly, growling as will's eyes were glowing an odd like blue, as godzilla grunts slightly, dropping the other as his spines stopped glowing, slowly rearing back up and turning around, staring at the chopper as his tail shifted, knocking varan an few feet away from him and the chopper, as he rolled over, groaning and coughing slightly as the chopper stayed still as the titan lumbered closer "why are we standing here?!"  
  
steve shouted as will grunts "because if the chopper moves he'll consinder us a threat! just trust me!" he says as steve grunts "when did you start being logical?!" he states as madison shushed everyone as the kaiju king made it a few feet to the chopper, staring at everyone as his eyes glowed brightly red, blaring up smoke "hey there boy..... your okay...." will says, as godzilla rumbles slightly, staring blankly "it's alright boy.... your okay...." he says, reaching an hand out as he gently pressed it against the titan's snout, as the other rumbles slightly with his eyes widening, before the smoke and such started fading off, godzilla grumbling as he backs off a bit "did it work...?" dustin says as will glanced over "i don't... i don't know... maybe..?"  
  
will stated as the others glanced on over, to see that godzilla's eyes opened and thank god, they weren't blaring red anymore but they were something to behold, one eye was all purple, with the usual diamond shaped pupil and such, while the other eye was... unusual, it was almost human-like, with an white iris, and an green pupil along with an black dot, that eye almost looks like "it's will's eye....." dustin said quietly as will and the others looked onto godzilla's unusual eyes "hey boy... you okay now....?" he asks, as the kaiju king rumbles softly, before he pressed his head onto the palm of will's hand gently, rumbling softly as will smiled "thank god...."  
  
the small moment was cut off by an loud distorted roar, causing godzilla to snap his head over and snarl slightly, growling a bit as Varan suddenly was up like nothing ever happened, his eyes fully red and leaking an similar yellow liquid that baragon had, as godzilla growls slightly, backing up slightly as he grumbles a bit, before Varan snarls and retreated, flying away from them as the group calms down, before godzilla snarls a bit, glancing away before walking off "where is he going now...?" steve says as dustin's eyes widened "wait..... the others... that horned freak..." the others soon realized as their eyes widened "....fuck."  
  
back at the other side, with ang and baragon, the still growing Angurius snarls loudly as he bashed in Baragon's head to the ground, growling slightly as he backs up, his eyes glowing slightly as the rest of the group was a safe distance away as the small fight kept going, with baragon trying to keep up, snarling slightly as he tried stabbing him a bit, but of course, it fails as Angurius snarls, clamping his jaws onto baragon's own neck, and throws him away, causing the horned beast to fall and crash to a few buildings, as baragon's eyes flickered back to blue, grumbling and coughing, before retreating with a whine, as Angurius Snarls loudly, growling and hissing slightly as he turns his attention onto the group, mike and the others realized that ang's eyes were like baragon's now, an void of red, with yellow liquid dripping down the eyes "oh... oh no..."   
  
Angurius rumbles heavily as he stares down onto the group, before perking up as godzilla's Roars echoed, quickly retreating right as the kaiju king was sighted, roaring as he rushes after, with the group watching as monarch's chopper lands down, with will and madison hurrying the others to get in, right as mike glanced over to see angurius, still running away from the group as Godzilla chases after "what the hell is going on...."  
  
\---  
the party was being informed of what was currently happening, monarch has their teams making sure that the remaining towns and such are evac, as for why all three titans, baragon, varan, and now angurius are all suddenly attacking everything and godzilla, well.... there was an small answer for that "in gojira's temple. we discovered paintings, ancient paintings that told events of what happened, or what hasn't happened yet" dr serizawa starts off as the screen shows various pictures of what seemed like godzilla "we stopped at two very different ones then the rest, what seems like him going up against an trio of titanus angillas, along with him facing off again titanus bara, titanus vara, and your titanus angilla, Ang." he says as the party froze "godzilla cant handle all of those monsters at once.... he'd be torn apart the moment he's exhausted...." will says, gulping as he clutched his chest, knowing that he would also feel the pain and also possibly the other's death... would that mean that he would also die too? that is a question he does NOT want to find out....  
  
El glanced over to her dorat trio as they all huddled together, as mike and the others were still listening "there may be a way to alter it, either we increase gojira's growth, or give his current form more power and such, he should have an easier chance against them all.... but even still, baragon and varan and angurius seemed to be under some kind of control... whatever is controlling them is also increasing their powers by the minute..." he states as dustin raises a hand "is there any way for like- godzilla to get some help?" he says as mark nods "yeah of course, there's goro but he's hibernating now." he says as the others all said "oh" in unison as el thinks for a moment "what if.... they could help...?" she says, gesturing to kevin, ichi, and ni as the party and monarch glanced over   
  
".....it is a possiblity but...." serizawa frowns "those little friends of yours are baby ghidras.... they could all form into three ghidorahs...." he states as el shakes her head "what if you could... put them into... one...?" she states "like... uh...." she glanced to mike as he thinks "...oh! like a fusion! a tempoary fusion! we'd just get those three close to an magentic object, like whatever caused the bloop to wake up! and you guys can do your energy gizmos! and boom! you'd only have one ghidorah to worry about...!" he states before thinking "but... then again why would you be worried? they're friendly!" he says as mark frowns "they may be friendly now. but if we let them grow. even tempoary acclerate their growth for an juvenile king ghidorah, it is still very dangerous... you kids have no idea what monster zeto is capable of...." he says, grumbling "if it was up to me. i'd eliminate the little trouble-makers." he says, causing the whole room to grow quiet  
  
"you.... you don't mean that.. d...don't you... dad...?" madison says as mark glanced over, frowning "no." eleven says, scowling "they are. not bad men. they're good. they are friends." she says, as the glass started to crack a bit "i won't let you harm my friends. they are nothing like that bad creature you said.... kevin isn't like that." she says, glaring as mark huffs "so you named it? kid. i don't see how im the only one that gets it. that thing, even if it's not like monster zero. it is STILL from the same species that orochi is in. no matter how much love and care you give them. eventually. they'll become like monster zero and orochi, an monster based on destruction, and DEATH." he says, before El slammed her hands onto the table, causing an window to shatter as the others froze, she glared further as her eyes glowed darkly "....i... said...... no."  
  
she says, nearly baring her teeth before dr serizawa held up a hand "actually... the fusion idea could work.... they'd revert back to their normal selves when their energy is spent.... and they listen to you eleven... you would be able to steer them, to have them protect the city and fend off baragon, varan, and angurius until gojira arrives." he states as mark wanted to protest, but again, serizawa glanced over, shaking his head "meanwhile. we could have gojira go to where we have a guess that the three titanus angillas are located, and take care of them first. so that when he arrives to wherever baragon, varan, and angurius are. he'll still only have three to deal with instead of six... and if he also gains more energy for his current form, then it shouldn't take that long to render baragon and varan immobile." he says as mike raises an hand "wouldn't ang also be render immobile?" he says as he shakes his head "no. he is a special one, since your titanus angilla is a far more stronger and newer generation than most titanus angillas. he already has enough strength to take on a 80 meter kaiju. when he reaches to about 50 meters, he'll have the strength and energy to take on a 100 meter kaiju. that is why we need to render angurius's path to the city as much as possible." he says as he crossed his arms "are we all in agreement....?" he states, as the party and some of the members glanced to eachother, before nodding.   
  
right then and there will suddenly hisses and clutched his side, coughing as his eyes glowed blue "will?!" mike said, quickly going over to him "what's the matter?!" he says, as madison's eyes widened "dad... you and doc are keeping an eye where godzilla is right now right..?" she says as serizawa and mark's eyes widened "....pull up the drone's feed."  
  
\---  
the drone's feeds shows on Iwato island. two giant monsters fighting to the death. One a large carnivorous Theropod and the other a four legged spike plated creature. Both creatures roared and clawed each other. It seemed like neither one would stop. the feed focuses a lot more until the two monsters were revealed to be Godzilla And angurius, and the island? where the three frozen specimens of the other angillas were located "how... did he get there so fast....?" mark states, as the others could not have a clear answer, The battle escalated until both creatures tumbled over the cliff and into the sea, roaring all the while.  
  
the others froze at what happened, and it seems that angurius was the victor for now, roaring and swimming away, but clutching something in his neck "what... is he holding... or clutching?" mike states as madison focuses in on the camera "... i think Godzilla bit his neck... but why...?" their answer soon came as Godzilla emerges from the sea, having an odd creature being clamped down onto it's neck by his jaws, hearing the horrible deafening unwordly shrieks and snarls from it, the creature looked like an alien like variant of angurius, though blue in color and sporting an familiar sail, and having an similar chest spike to godzilla, the monster roars and shrieks, thrashing about before it was thrown into the air, as godzilla shoots it down into the water farther away from angurius and himself with an purple looking atomic ray, the monster shrieking as it's body started melting before it crashes into the water with a huge splash.  
  
"....is that what... was causing ang to go bonkers...?" mike says as the others were shocked "how did something that big seemly fit into that thing's mouth...?" mark says as dustin clears his throat "it's like an parasite worm! slowly eating out the person and acting like an host, the more it consumes the more it grows...." he says as mark's eyes widen "that's the same creature that we found out of the titanosaurus's remains...." dr serizawa stares at the feed once more "if baragon and varan are also being controlled by them, there is no telling how long it'll be until they are fully consumed by these... parasites... they aren't like mutos... they're even worst..." he states, before the drone shows godzilla climbing back up to the island "where is he going now...?" will asks as mark blinks "...he's going for the three anguriuses on the island... he's way ahead of what we're planning.... seems like he has a plan of his own." he says before ford's walkie turns on "mark! mark! you there?!" ford called out as mark picks up his phone "im here, what is it?!" he says before he froze as ford says "baragon and varan are at osaka tearing apart the entire place! and another titan is approaching!" he calls out as mike whispers out "Ang...." he says as the walkie cuts off due to connection issues "but... godzilla got that parasite out of ang, why is he still bonkers?" mike says as serizawa thinks "...it could be that due to the short amount of time he grown to adult-hood and the sudden surge of power he has from the parasite, he is still in a feral like state.... but he should be easier for gojira to deal with...." he states as the feed shows Godzilla back on the island, roaring out loudly, as the ground shook and such, as three larger variants of anguriuses emerged, all three of them bellowing and howling at the king, who snarled back, his spines glowing   
  
"...godzilla's got his hands full here... but the others at osaka... they cant take on baragon, varan and angurius by themselves... i cant believe im saying this but...." mark says as he looks at el, and then at the three dorats "......make those three powerful enough to kick baragon and varan to kingdom come."  
  
and so the plan was then set in action, as the three dorats were by the meteor that the alien parasite that awakened the titanosaurus came out of, and as monarch fires out their energy wave like beams, the entire area flashed as an golden light erupts as the others all covered their eyes, when they opened them, they saw an odd orange lighting taking the form of an titan none expect monarch was familiar with, loud calls echoed as an surge of energy erupts as the shape of the lighting fully formed out an gigantic three headed dragon, who roared out loudly into the sky as their three tails sprouted and their long dragon like wings spread out, with lighting erupting from the wing tips as the newly formed Ghidorah roared loudly into the air as the Thousand Year-Old Dragon has been reborn....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet ya'll weren't expecting ghidorah to appear so early? welp- since there are two monster zeros i might as well show the good one first, cause the bad one aint coming till much later, perhaps after the events of season 3.


	6. Monster Invasion In Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With The Dorats's sudden surge of power and transformation on a time-limit, the party and co rush to osaka with monarch's fastest ship the argo, meanwhile Godzilla grows even more stronger, all while Angurius destroys most of monarch's ships while on his way to osaka, when all is set and done, the final showdown is underway.

Godzilla growls as he stares down the three angillas, all three of them snarling and growling at the other as godzilla snorts, his tail shifting as he cracks his neck a bit, his eyes glowing blue as he snarls, his spines flashing before the three anguriuses roared and lunged at the kaiju king, with godzilla roaring loudly and rushing forward as his eyes flashed red, his body seemly glowing an odd blue, seemly determined to destroy all three titans...  
\---  
  
"holy mother of god...." everyone said as the massive three-headed hydra looked around, it was around 80 meters in height, having an more younger and child-like friendly appearance to the actual monster zero, there were some small differences too, patches of purple like armored plates were seen on various parts of the dragon's body, mainly on the chest and knees, all three heads were nearly the same, just with different horns and eye colors, with the main head being ichi, growled and huffed, as ni and kevin both looked around in their new gigantic form, the three heads all loomed over to stare at the party as they all froze and gulped as they lowered down to stare at them closer, the heads focusing on eleven as the group stares, silently praying, before their eyes widened as the three heads made a small purr like noise, nuzzling onto eleven as the girl's eyes widened, but smiled as she patted their snouts "hey there boys..... are you feeling okay...?"  
  
she asks, as the large three-headed dragon nods, chittering and such, before serizawa glances over to the argo arriving "alright. we can handle for now. your parents must be worried sick..." he says as the party glances over, with hopper huffing "i don't know if you understand this doc. but when something threatens our town. i aint letting it get off that easy. and these kids... as must as i hate to admit, they do not take no for answer, even this one." he says, gesturing to eleven, who was stroking the large dragon's chins.  
  
"....." mark sighs, rubbing his forehead "fine... fine... as long as you stay by us...." he says as will rubs his arm "you don't have to come with us if your mom..." serizawa starts but will cuts him off by saying "godzilla is my friend. im not letting him get hurt, even though i cant help a lot with what he does. i can at least try to guide him with what our bond can do..." he says, as the others nodded "so it's decided then.... okay... let's go take an trip to japan...."  
  
\---  
Baragon And Varan were destroying the city of Osaka, citizens and such were running from fear as the two giants fired out their rays as buildings, roaring as the japanese self defense force arrived, attacking the two giants with their weapons as the two kaijus snarled loudly, being distracted from their rampage for the time being as the JDSF kept firing off their weapons, reinforniments were coming soon, they just don't know when SOON exactly was, and on top of that, snow starting falling down, the supposed blizzard that lucas's own parents mentioned about was starting sooner than expected.  
  
back on the island where godzilla was, he was dealing with the three angillas pretty well, knocking them back, and ramming them through various smaller mountains and ice gaps and such, his appearance seemed to have changed once more, getting an power boost after taking whatever radiation and such was on the island, Godzilla was nearly around 70 meters now, not much changed about his current appearance, only the size and such, seemly sprouting smaller extra sets of eyes, his tail longer and more robust, his spines sharper, his gills glowing purple, his claws tinted an razor sharp metal like color, his eyes being an void of purple with an blue pupil, and his face looking more lizard like, with fangs and the ears, and looking very angry.  
  
The king snarls and focuses on the largest one first, clamping his jaws around the other's neck as he slams it to the ground, the red coated angurius roars and bellows as it swung it's tail, with godzilla clamping his jaws onto it, and swinging it away, making the angurius's hard spiked shell smashed itself onto the icy colored angurius and the grey skinned angurius, making the two roll down a hill and such as godzilla growls, dropping the other's tail as the large red 'ankylosaur' groaned and hissed before it thrashed about as godzilla grips onto the shell, the other thrashing as it shrieked, before bellowing in pain as Godzilla tore off the entire armored shell of the angurius, with blood gushing and spewing out of it's back as the other coughed and gurgled, blood dripping from it's mouth as godzilla growls, holding the huge spiky shell, before glancing over as the ice colored angurius lunged forward, only to get bashed by the shell as the spikes gored into the other angurius's flesh, causing it to honk in pain and fall onto the ground, with a few rocks and such falling onto it, godzilla glanced over to the bleeding out red colored angurius, whining and coughing, before godzilla putted it out of it's pain by smashing the shell onto it's head, crushing and shattering the skull and such as the monster soon went limp, one down. two more to go...  
  
the grey skinned angurius crawls back up, onto get kicked back down and grasped onto by the tail, with Godzilla growling and dragging the other up, lifting and slamming the other down onto the ice colored angurius, causing both angillas to roar out in pain, before he tossed the other away, growling and snarling as he picks up the icy colored angurius, as it tried to get away. this Anguirus didn’t stand a chance. Godzilla lifted the icy colored Anguirus by his tail and slammed him down over and over again and then kicked him. Then, showing no emotions at all, Godzilla grabbed the Anguirus’ mouth and ripped his jaw out, tearing apart his cheeks as the other cried out, roaring before it was silenced as Godzilla fired out his atomic breathe into the other, burning up the insides and such as the other angurius bellowed one last time before tears in it's body blew out the atomic breathe, before going limp, with blood pouring out of the small tears and holes in the body, and out the mouth, with smoke and such coming out of the kaiju, that was two down... only one more to go...  
  
Godzilla growls at the grey coated angurius, before he rushed towards it, the other scrambling to get on up, before being kicked around, the first kick was so powerful that it caused the other to go flying and crash all the way down into the shore line, groaning and coughing as large rocks and such fell and shatter onto the body, godzilla was destroying and slamming large chunks of the mountain onto the other to bury and hopefully crush it's entire body, roaring all the while as he swung his tail, punched into the huge rocks, and even unleashed his atomic ray as the entire mountain side was now buried and such onto the grey coated angurius, the kaiju king lumbered down, and releases an atomic pulse, knocking the rocks away and nearly blowing the other to the shore, the grey coated angurius was still alive, but barely, coughing and whimpering in pain.  
  
it glanced up as godzilla growled heavily, staring down the other as it backs away, standing up as it wobbles, nearly struggling as godzilla growls once more, his spines flashing and such, before the female looking angurius gives in, rumbling softly and lowering itself down, bowing down to the king, as godzilla grunts, staring, before roaring out into the air loudly, he lets the female go, eventually monarch would find it and sent it somewhere to where it can recover but since they don't have an island for monsters, for now it's being sent back to outpost 54, aka lake jordon. for now, he climbs back up, gathers up the two corpses of the other anguriuses, and lumbers off, possibly going something to feast upon the corpses to refuel his energy...  
  
\---  
it took some time, but the others had made it to osaka, and just in the nick of it too, the city was an hellscape, with baragon and varan at the center, angurius wasn't here yet, after being fried up and stunned by Ghidorah, monarch's navy forces were sent out to hold him back for as long as possible, so for now, El's gigantic three headed dragon would only have two kaijus to deal with... until godzilla comes along to join in that is.  
  
the three headed dragon dove straight on in as the argo makes it to an safe point to watch and assit in the fight, as baragon and varan were slammed down by waves of gravity like beams and lighting, shrieking before being kicked by the dragon's three tails, the much more taller kaiju roars loudly at the other two, flapping it's wings as baragon and varan snarled, baring their teeth, both of their eyes glowing red with yellow liquid dripping from the eyes, before the two kaijus roared and flew straight at the dragon, as ghidorah roared and fired out lighting from his wings, and gravity beams from his mouths, piercing and shocking the two titans as they bellowed in pain, the parasites controlling them also feeling the increased heat, and shrieked in pain as well, the eyes on the controlled titans flickered colors for a moment   
  
"they don't like fire.... just like the mind flayer.... el! keep telling Keizer to keep on blasting the two until those parasites come out!" mike says as el glanced over "keizer?" she says as mike blinks "well- they are, kevin, ichi, and ni right? so what do you get when you mix their names together? keizer!" he says, as dustin and will blink "....where does the z come in?" steve pointed out with a deadpanned expression as mike blinks "............." el sighs and rubs her head but does it anyway, as Kezier's eyes glowed brightly, roaring and firing out their gravity beams and lighting once more, but at a much more stronger force now, rising up baragon's and varan's temperatures by a lot, hoping to spit out the parasites, which whom dustin calls "makadaiju." as the rest of the party glance over to him "....what? we cant keep calling it parasites right?" he says, as steve facepalms again "....the name is trash." he says as dustin huffs "whatever dude, it felt cool when i said it" he says as steve rolls his eyes "Gesundheit"  
  
Ghidorah snarls more, firing out more and more beams, although it was draining their energy, it was working, they could go up and personal, but seeing as they were on a limit and such, they had to be very quick, so they kept on firing out the beams and such, before eventually and thankfully, it seems that the creatures inside baragon and varan couldn't handle it anymore, so, using their vocals, roared out in pain as they were vomited out of baragon and varan's bodies, before both kaijus were blown backwards when ghidorah flew over and kicked them far away from the parasites, knocking the two titans into buildings before the three headed tyrant roared and emitted out the gravity beams onto the two melted blue like masses, before the masses gave out the same unworldly shriek, before they had to fuse together as plasma like sparks emitted out of the mass as ghidorah snarls, flying backwards as he lands, growling slightly.  
  
the masses form into an gigantic upright monster, sprouting an long clubbed like tail, having the body structure of baragon and varan, and having long arms, with three long fingered claws, growling as it's mouth clicks slightly, with it's messed up looking muto like eyes glowed and shined, before the tyrant, much more larger than baragon and varan, roared loudly at keizer, who snarled back, firing out the gravity beams as Makadaiju dodges it, snarling and rushing forward, taking a bunch of hits from the lighting and gravity beams before kezier snarls as they get pounced onto, being slashed around as the three headed dragon roars in pain, as el's eyes widened, about to use her powers, before they all saw an huge blue stream of atomic fire pierce and knock back the upright makadaiju, the kaiju roaring out in pain and such before it gets sent backwards into a row of buildings, being blown up and engulfed into flames as they all heard a familiar roar   
  
" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGK.** "  
  
it was Godzilla! he came ashore as the kaiju king stomps down onto the snowy grounds of Osaka, roaring as the tall makadaiju weakly gets up, and staggers out of the flames, only to freeze at what it saw. Godzilla was much more larger than before now, being around 75 meters tall, and being around 130 meters long, he was bigger and much more animalistic than before. his Entire Appearance was different, his skin, while still rough and bumpy, no longer appeared burnt and scarred. the body sleek and big and such, nearly build like a caveman, with pronounced knees and a sharper more pronounced chest with the spike being the sharper part. The hands were human like and big, with slender, sharp and menacing claws with the 5 finger's claws being an purple color. The dorsal plates were large, jagged, triangular and maple-leaf like spines. The facial features were defined, with pronounced brown oversized eyes brows and huge angry-looking Blue eyes with an black diamond pupil as the eyeball. The ears were sharper and more detailed, and his face, although still looks lizard like, but with an shorter snout and jaws and such, it looks more friendly but having a semi mean look to it, with the muzzle being given more detail, and his legs, while long and slim, still look big and such, with the tail being large and long, with the crocodile end of it more robust and such, overall, he looked nothing like he did when will first got him, from an four legged lizard, all the way up to this.... he certainly is something to behold...  
  
The Kaiju king roars in rage at makadaiju, before he rushed forward, snarling and bashing it onto the ground, strangling the alien as it shrieks in pain, choking out roars before it easily gets lifted up, and rammed into the ground, before throwing it towards the shore, and blasting it fully into the water, the makadaiju giving out an shriek of pain before it was muffled out, godzilla growls, staring down before the alien parasite emerges back up, roaring, before being scared off when Godzilla roared back, much more louder and deeper in tone as the makadaiju shrieks, swimming off before diving away.  
  
Keizer and the others watched in awe and such as Godzilla snorted, before turning his attention onto the dragon, who chittered quietly, before he could response, an familiar bellow was heard as godzilla slowly turns around, Angurius had arrived, and baragon and varan were just now waking up from their dazed states, like angurius, they too were still in a feral like state, meaning the only way to pacify them is to tire them all out, but keizer was too tired and drained now, but godzilla glanced over, and nods slightly, as the three headed dragon whines, nodding back, before flying on off away from the battle, before they erupt in a spark of energy as the three dorats landed into eleven's arms, the triplets panting and whining as she shushed and stroke their heads "you three did good... very good..." she says as she and the others looked onwards "is it just me or is he a lot more stronger now..." maddie says as will's eyes glowed, staring ahead as godzilla's own eyes shine a bit, glaring at the three titans, who still refused to bow down to him, the king growls, before stomping down, and letting out a deep thunderous like roar as he started charging at the three as the blizzard grew more heavy  
  
" **GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGKKKKKKKKKK!!!!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is an angry boy today aint he.


	7. Let Them Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as there was nothing else monarch could do to assit godzilla, they decide to let nature see the outcome, an all out attack between the king of the monsters, and three titans. all of them meant to be guardians, are acting out in a feral frenzy. there is one thing to note though.
> 
> and that is godzilla is not going to go easy on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an reference to what GMK was supposed to be, aka Godzilla against baragon, varan and angurius, until it becomes a straight up remake of the fight in godzilla raids again, just with added elements of the monsterverse and stranger things,,,, enjoy!

**“We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita, Vishnu is trying to persuade the prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi armed form and said, now i've become death, the destroyer of worlds, I suppose we all thought that. One way or another.”**  
  
\---  
  
the city was in chaos, what wasnt covered in flames and such were getting covered by snow, and the battle was just now starting to kick, the party where they were were now inside a shelter via the argo due to how cold it was getting, will and maddie were huddled close to one another, and mike and eleven were close too, with kevin, ni, and ichi shivering and curling up to the two of them, lucas and max were also shivering, even with rody's help they were still plently cold, dustin and steve were watching things from a window as he twirled his bat around "you know that aint going to do anything to those giants out there, right?"  
  
dustin pointed out as steve nodded "oh believe me i know, but if will's gigantic pet out there cant beat those three, and one of them comes for us... i aint letting a single one of them lay a finger on you little shits... or me." he says as dustin blinks, smiling grinning slightly, before noticing one of the monarch members, madison's dad, walking outside the ship to speak to a winter clothed doctor serizawa. ".....im sure the big guy is gonna be okay..." maddie says to will, who nods slightly "it's not him that im worried about, it's you and everyone else as well.. i..." he rubs his forehead, glancing outside "i can feel his anger... how enraged he is... i don't know how long he's been like this but... he's really not looking forward to the rest of this..." he says as maddie raises an eyebrow "why? can you read his thoughts???" she asks as he shrugs "...maybe...? i don't know... but the least i can do now is try to direct him to when and when not to attack...."  
  
Mark seemly watches with serizawa from a balcony as the snow fell down hard, with the distant roars of the four titans being the only other sounds being heard "....hey doc..... are you sure this alpha predator of that kid... do you really think he has a chance against three of those titans?" he asked, as serizawa seemly stares further at the city, glancing for a moment with his good eye to reply to mark that "The arrogance of men is thinking that nature is in our control, and not the other way around...." he stared at mark, and for a moment, nods slightly, looking back at the city "...let them fight."  
  
\---  
  
Baragon, Varan and Angurius seemed like they were dealing with godzilla pretty well from a distance... when in reality it was far from that, with godzilla's newfound size and increased power the three were nearly unable to try to land a actual hit onto him, even as all three titans planned out and such to try to injure godzilla as much as possible to render him to a more exhausted state, but always was one step way ahead of them.  
  
the three titans decide trying to fuse their repsected attacks into one, baragon's heat ray, with varan's own ray, and angurius's sonic like boom and his thunder breathe, along with an icy stream of fog as they all fired it out right as godzilla realizes his atomic ray, the rays collided and it caused an huge spark of energy that sent both him and the three back, but he was slightly injured by it. as godzilla bellowed, backing away as zaps and sparks erupted all around them, will and the others staring in utter shock at how three titans were able to combine their attacks like that, with Steve almost fainting. Godzilla groans slightly, rubbing his forehead, unaware that on the other side, another creature was doing the same.  
  
His eyes opened slightly as he turns his head around and yelps in surprise, there was an huge hole in the frabic of space and time, seemly opening up an small gateway or 'screen' to a completely different world, as the 'copycat' turned around, possibly 'recovering' from a similar attack from whatever monster did it, yelped too, the two staring at one another, for Godzilla, the other one looked exactly like how his father told about The Elder, only much more larger, with green human like eyes, jagged sharp maple-leaf like spines, an long robust like tail, sharp four fingered black claws, an armored underside that was an dark grey like color, and having an similar spike on his chest as to the other godzilla, and with various smaller scars. for the much more larger godzilla on the other side, this one looked like an younger version of himself, although looking more like what those odd old monster suits he saw that were in black-and white with his mother when he was still....  
  
the titan rumbles, and stares at the other's face, the blue like eyes, the human like expression to them, and then he turned his own attention away, and roared right back at his enemies with a mighty roar. the gateway closing as the much more larger godzilla on the other side could do nothing but watch before the hole closed for good. _  
  
_when all three titans pounced and attacked onto the king, with baragon clawing and biting onto godzilla's back, with varan slicing and dicing his chest, and with angurius attempting to gore out his flesh with his tail and shell, they were knocked back by his atomic pulse, along with baragon being the first to go when godzilla's spines shot out dozens upon dozens of atomic rays, piercing and blasting onto baragon as he howled and yowled in pain, falling and crashing into a row of buildings, before going motionless, knocked out and out of the fight, as his eyes flickered back to blue, before they closed, exhausted and out for the count, that was one down.... only two more to go...  
  
\---  
even before baragon had crashed into the ground, an prison bus was seen transporting an group of dangerous convicts, but it quickly gets out of hand as the convicts used the confusion and fear to their advantage, knocking out the two guards, freeing themselves, and taking weapons as they were in a shoot out with the cops, only there of the convicts escaped, while the others, including the policemen and such, were crushed by baragon's own weigh, before the kaiju's impact caused the poor thing to be flunged back further into more buildings, and with an part of another large tower crashing onto him, he was out for the count, the only thing being seen is his tail, and his horn.  
  
\---  
  
without baragon, godzilla wouldn't get caught in the red titan's burrowing holes, now he'd just need to focus on varan's gliding attacks and that ray, and of course, angurius, he stuns the titan and blasts him to the waters, making him fall into the ocean in a dazed trance with godzilla now focused entirely onto varan, as soon as the lizard flew down, godzilla swung his long powerful tail, bashing and slamming the other straight into an row of buildings, nearly breaking some bones here and there before being crushed by the other buildings as he gets engulfed by godzilla's atomic ray, an explosion being rung out as varan was flunged out of the mushroom cloud and crashing onto a bridge, falling right into the more shallow like water, steam exhaling from his burnt body and blood dripping down but like baragon, he was also passed out, render useless for the fight.... two down... the only one left now was....  
  
he turns his attention onto Angurius, who has finally resurfaced but much more larger now, apparently the life essence of the two other anguiriuses that godzilla killed and devoured, had found their way and became one with the current Angurius, his clubbed tail having icy like crystals on it, his shell and other armored parts being tinted grey, his teeth sharp like icy crystals too, his eyes, once yellow, was now red and yellow, with an black silt glaring straight at the king as an purple armored underside was discovered on him too, his tail thrashing as he stood up on his hind legs, nearly 60 meters in height, almost as tall as godzilla was, but when on all fours he was simply 50 meters, but still, the two behemoths glared at one another, and letted out loud bellowing roars, rushing at one another with fury and anger in their eyes....  
  
any military forces that were left were now focusing their fire on the two tyrants fighting it out, shoving and pushing one another away as they clawed and slashed, in a sumo like match somewhat, with angurius attempting to bite godzilla onto the neck, the king snarling and such before kicking him off, shoving and punching and clawing into him, blood even starting coming out of the neck, godzilla nearly pushes angurius back to the water, before he snarls in as angurius bit down onto his shoulder, nearly tearing out the shoulder blade before godzilla's atomic breathe shook angurius off of him, the other snarling and roaring as parts and sections of the city were engulfed by flames "jesus christ... they're fighting like animals..." mark stated as the others watched on in horror "it's because they are animals.... they are relying on pure primal instinct alone, the only outcome of this fight, is that only one will survive....."  
  
the fight kept on going, with buildings and such being collided with the other two, moving their battle to an factory like place, as their fight caused most of the buildings to be destroyed and such, with Godzilla slamming angurius down onto the ground, attempting to bite onto him, before he pounced onto the king, causing the two to crash into an nuclear plant, as more people were running, the plant exploded, causing fires to spread even more to the cities, with godzilla and angurius still fighting like rabid dogs and such, will and maddie watching flames from the argo as they shivered with fear, will could feel what godzilla was feeling, but not the pain, no matter how many times the armored anyklosaur would clubbed, bashed, or bite into godzilla, he nor him reacted that much to the pain, it was like he didint even feel it.... odd though.. but he couldn't worry about it for long, he knows that eventually, one of them is going to fall.  
  
their battle caused the two titans to go deeper into the city, moving to another factory building with smoke stacks, the two tyrants circling around it as they growled and snarled at one another, before godzilla mocks angurius's own roar with a roar of his own, most likely taunting him, to which angurius roars in anger at the taunt, rushing over on all fours as godzilla lumbers quickly, pushing and clawing into the other as they started tearing into one another, the military forces were being pushed back, as fire-trucks were being sent in to put out the fires, with the military coming along to add fire support should godzilla and angurius's fight destroy them too, but it seems the two were too focused on destroying eachother to care about anything else so, it shouldn't be that hard. althought for people still fleeing the city, it was like warfare for them, stuck in the crossfire in a battle to the death of two giants.  
  
\---  
  
godzilla's and angurius's battle kept on, the going deeper and deeper into the city, with several buildings and such being nearly destroyed, angurius succeeds once or twice in bringing godzilla down, clamping his jaws back onto his neck, before being kicked away and such, as they kept on mowing eachother down, godzilla and him broke through an warehouse building, snarling as he kicks angurius away, roaring as the two kept on fighting, clawing and smacking into one another as blood started coming out of their attacks, snarling as some other people were trying their best to run away, as the fighting kept getting closer and closer to them, they tried high-tailing it to an nearby subway, but as soon as they started going in, godzilla and angurius shoved and threw eachother into an small lake like river, causing a nearby flood to occur, the fates of those people left unknown. as soon as the flood ended, godzilla kicked angurius off of him with purple sparks erupting out of his fist as the other had nearly suceeded in a third time biting onto godzilla's neck, but with whatever godzilla used in that punch, it seemed to have stunned the other, before he attempts to blindly leap onto the other, before being kicked away deeper into the city and closer to an few main buildings near the water, dazed and such, before getting up and shaking his head as godzilla was rushing towards him, roaring all the while as he barked back, firing out his ice breathe and lighting ray and then his sonic like hyper voice, but he wasn't fazed at all by it....  
  
the rest of the army and such were ordered by monarch to fall back now, letting the rest of battle be of nature's work instead of mankind's, and indeed it seemed that nature was being cruel to both of them, the two were fighting in a animalistic like behavior, clawing and smashing into one another like bears fighting to the death, and in a way, they were almost nearly fighting to the death. eventually when they seemly almost reached the shore, or are a few miles near it, they shoved eachother off, with both of them panting and growling, with angurius snorting and coughing, spitting out a few drops of blood, as godzilla pants and groans, his eyes glowing and glinting as he bared his teeth, both titans circling one another as they growled and hissed, it still seemed that angurius wasn't going to bow down anytime soon, still in a feral like state, godzilla will just have to use even more brute force, but damn he was impressed at how brave the other was being, if he was smaller than angurius might of had the win earlier on. but it seems the two were evenly matched.  
  
as people kept on running, from above, from survivors who were watching, their own homes and other buildings and even stores were getting crushed and destroyed by the two, with angurius kicking and slashing up godzilla's lips and jaws a bit, causing a few scars to be seen here and there, growling as the two backed away from one another, panting and groaning as his spines glowed slightly, with angurius's shell sparking a bit, with this time angurius being the one to taunt godzilla, a big mistake as the kaiju king roared loudly, and the two rushed at eachother once more, shoving and clawing one another as they kept their battle going, eventually moving towards an much more larger building, seemly the same size as godzilla's own height, but that didint matter, the two kept clawing and such, before godzilla's tail smacked and cripples angurius's leg, causing him to bellow out in pain, before he was slammed a bit into the building as godzilla started clamping his neck, clawing and such as angurius thrashed about, the rest of the large building slowly starting to crack and such. with angurius howling in pain, before the two crashed into the building, with angurius roaring in pain as they fell onto the ground, with the other whining and attempting to flee but due to his limp, didint get very far but still tried as godzilla quickly caught him.  
  
and by caught him, i mean he fucking clamped his jaws onto the unprotected part of angurius's body, aka his freaking neck, and started grinding his teeth through it as angurius bellowed and yowled out in pain, thrashing about as blood started dripping from his neck and eventually his mouth, eventually his calls get silenced as he was pushed into the waters, as godzilla snarled, going the extra mile as he started firing out his atomic breathe, burning and scarring up the other as angurius bellows in pain, weakly thrashing about before eventually going limp as everyone from the argo watches as godzilla, now canceling his atomic breathe, stepped back slightly, and reared up, and letted out a massive roar into the air, announcing his victory as the rest of osaka, a burned covered city, was being slowly buried by the heavy snow, all while godzilla's echoing roar was the only thing being heard across the entire city, and possible even more, nearly bellowing so loud that half the world heard it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn- that's a lot of damage.


	8. Don't Mess With The King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Godzilla's victory against angurius, Baragon, and Varan, it seems that the job is finally finished, but of course there is still one obstacle left for Godzilla to handle once again.... meanwhile though, an familiar force is starting to stir awake, althought it will be quite a while for it to finally be back at full strength. it still has enough to create new life... for it's own gains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet jagga shows up to ruin fun moment part 2

In The large river back in Hawkins, an huge force was stirring awake slowly, having it's body still nearly fully recovered, though without the rest of it's body it's only a fraction of it's former power and self, hissing slightly as the large horn on it's head kept glowing and such, hissing slightly before it twitches, eyes slightly glowing, before resting back down, the dimmed glow of the eyes still shining brightly.

for now it still rests, but that doesn't mean it can start creating some things, It still had all the remains of the demodogs left to create an far better being than the demogorgons... yes... an new species for it's world. maybe even two new species... it just needs a lot more power before it can start..... meanwhile, where the mountains were, an huge hole was seen from it, an a odd set of bird like footprints are seen leading to the nearby lake leading to the town's main stream of water, whatever came out of the mountsains, it possibly could'nt be any worst than the lake Jordon's Monster.... Right?  
\---  
  
Godzilla had stopped roaring a while ago, seemly growling as he stares down onto the body of angurius, seemly limp and motionless, but he knew better. he grabs him by the tail, and hoisted him out of the water, and tossed him to the ground, growling slightly before he glances over, seeing Baragon and Varan coming too as well, weakly limping over as the king growled slightly, with Angurius finally stirring awake as the other groaned weakly, before glancing up in confusion, the three were all confused, what had happened? all Baragon remembered was hibernating in the earth until something sharp struck him, and all Varan remembered was sleeping in the lake, before his offerings got taken by an odd dark figure. and all angurius remembered before blacking out was protecting the party against Baragon, but now they were frozen upon staring at the angry face of Godzilla, like he was waiting for them to do something, not wanting to further upset the king, nor to get themselves even more damaged, one by one they bowed down in submission and feared respect for Godzilla, who snorts as he watches, his tail shifting slightly before he grunts, patting angurius's head, rumbling softly.  
  
the others were watching from the distance as Maddie glanced over to will "do ya know what he's saying?" she asks, as he shrugs "something about 'rise sheriff. you have done well.' or something like that..." he says as mike blinks, glancing over "that just reminds me.... has anyone seen my cousin Jameson around???"

he asks, as the party looks around "huh... odd... dad! where's Jameson?" she asks, as mark blinks "I thought he was with all of us? doc...?" he glanced over as serizawa blinks, thinking "I do not know... odd..... but-" the argo suddenly picked up another signal "oh you gotta be kidding me...." ford says, grunting "another one?!" he shouted as the party and such looked over, and froze the moment they saw what it was.  
  
It was an large humanoid like robot, looking exactly like the same one mike and the others saw when the bloop invaded, only this time it was much more larger, less red and more white, with an red like plus symbol on it's chest, the hose like gun was gone from it, added for possibly spare parts and added protection in the armor, the robot was nearly 50 meters, not as tall as Godzilla but taller than the three other titans around, as the robot lands it shoots out three large nets, all three of them latching and snatching onto baragon, Varan, and Angurius as the three titans howled in surprise, with Godzilla roaring in shock, before snarling shortly after, his tail thrashing about as he glares at the humanoid robot "it's that robot again.... how did it suddenly get bigger and different?!" mike said as serizawa and mark glanced at one another with an worried look, with Maddie gulping and quietly saying "the heck are you doing this time you stupid boy...."

Godzilla growled as he glares at the robot, steaming heavily as the two circled eachother, seems like even after all the fighting he did, he was still full of energy, snarling before he started rushing over, roaring as he clamped his jaws down onto the robot’s shoulder, causing the other to make a odd noise, and kicked him by the chin, knocking him backwards as he snarled, before getting back up, shaking himself, his body steaming before he snarls and turned around, only to get roundhouse kicked by the head, being sent flying, and crashing into a power line station, electricity erupting throughout his body as he shrieks in agony and yowled, roaring in pain as the robot shot out beams of even higher voltages of electricity onto Godzilla’s body, the kaiju king bellowing in pain.

the robot stares as Godzilla groans and twitches slightly, grumbling as it started moving towards him, the kaiju king groaning and such as smoke steamed out of him, before being hoisted up with ease from the robot, before shrieking as he was thrown farther, crashing into the burning sections of the city, and with will feeling a very sharp pain in his chest as he shrieks, clutching it as Maddie yelps and made sure he didint fall, mike and the other party members all shouted out will’s name as the others went to his aid quickly, as Godzilla groans and growled, an shar object had pierced him through the back, and out of his chest, just barely missing his own heart by 2 feet apart, but he was messed up, groaning slightly as his eyes flickered slightly, the flames burning hot around him as Godzilla groans, before his eyes dimmed on down to a more blackened state, going limp....

the Robot huffs as it glanced around, checking around for anything else, before moving towards the trapped Titans, hoisting up Baragon and Varan as the two trapped kaijus groaned weakly, thrashing about before they was seemly teleported away with a simple glow from the robot’s eye, before teleporting back with a bright light, scanning around, before seeing angurius’s own net was torn open, tilting it’s head slightly, picking up the net as it scoffs, looking around, scanning the area, before the back of it’s head was bashed into by an clubbed tail, crashing into a couple of buildings.  
  
\---  
  
The kaiju king growled further, attempting to get out of the burning buildings, grumbling softly as even absorbing the nearby flames weren't enough to give him enough strength, he could try to absorb all the fire... but no, that would cause his body to go to a state that... not all of his species survived, grumbling softly, he could only absorb enough to where he pulled himself out of the huge spike, roaring loudly in pain as he fell to the ground, twitching and groaning slightly as his ears twitched, glancing up as he sees the same servum that helped his master's family stay safe, rumbling softly as the 10 meter tall winged creature hissed softly, staring at the wound as he chitters softly, before he flies up to the kaiju king's spine, and started nesting in the wound, the body glowing slightly as godzilla grumbles softly, his eyes also glowing as he closed them, the remaining fires started to slowly curl up and absorbed into him....  
  
\---

Angurius bellowed in anger as he grunted, shifting his tail as he grunted, before he started bashing his tail onto the robot's back, knocking it around, before curling up to a ball, and rushing forward, when the robot got up, it was bashed heavily in the ribs by the spiky ball like charge, causing it to go flying even further, and crashing into more buildings, with angurius snorting and such as he bellowed, steam exhaling out of his nostrils like a angry bull. The robot glitches and sparks, getting up as it started slightly repairing itself, as the red plus like symbol started glowing slightly, before the robot gets smacked across the face by angurius's tail once more, rolling down and such.  
  
The Thunder dragon growled and snarled, steam exhaling out of his mouth and nostrils as his spikes started glowing, before he fired out his own lighting like ray, before the robot deflected it through it's eyes, and shot out a much more stronger variant, blasting and knocking Angurius back as he yowled, crashing through several other buildings, before falling down onto his stomach, groaning slightly as small sparks came out of his body, he was paralyzed. The Robot grunted as it started moving towards him, cracking it's knuckles, before it stops, it's scanners picking up something, the people at the argo noticed will's body was glowing brightly "what the..." Maddie said quietly as they and the others watched, with will's eyes opening as he looks at his hands "...he's.... he's still alive."  
  
The robot gets blasted away from angurius, and crashing to the ground, by an huge powerful ray, followed by an thunderous bellowing like roar as the robot twitches, glancing over and hissing a bit. Godzilla was back up once again, and he is once again looking different, more hunched over, his spines more maple-leafed, and taller than before, reaching up to 80 meters tall, his length being increased from 130 to 140 meters long, his tail longer and more robust than before. His skin scarred up but still mostly the same, his head was also the same, although a bit more detailed but with a wobbly upper jaw that moves from time to time when in motion, his spines glowing an dark blue, before he once again fires out another atomic ray, the underside of his neck and his shiny brown brows and his gills also glowing blue as the robot was blasted once more, with Godzilla roaring into the ray as the robot makes a pained noise as bits and pieces of it’s armor and such fell apart, crashing more into buildings.

The kaiju king growled and snorted slightly, steaming before roaring as he rushed forward, the robot barely having time to react before it gets kicked upwards, and bashed by the tail, being sent flying before crashing down, steaming slightly before getting back up, clutching it's head, before glancing to godzilla, the king growling as his spines charge on up, with the robot clenching it's fists, before it's eyes glowed slightly, before the two fired out their attacks onto eachother, the beams were flashy and such, but eventually caused an explosion that caused the two to be blown backwards. Godzilla hisses slightly as he backs up after the beam clash he had with that robot, hissing and grumbling as his spines flickered, his fierce but beautiful blue eyes glinting and glaring to the robot who was also slightly getting up, before being knocked back down by an falling piece of an building, twitching slightly as godzilla grunts slightly, going to finish the job.... before he felt something off, grumbling softly and glancing on over, before his eyes widened again at what he saw.  
  
It was the same person whom he saw that looked like the elder! Only this time he seemly looked like his, master in a way. Although more different such the similarities were all there, he sees the other varaint of his master walking with someone that looked like his master’s sister, along with another odd human with bright blue eyes and odd looking robes who was laying down, and the other girl looked like she was focusing and blind-folded, but it seems only the person whom he sensed the elder in the most actually responsed to the sudden hole, and there the two once again stared at one another. the ‘human’ took notice of the eyes and the much more larger appearance of the Godzilla it saw earlier on a few weeks or something ago. Godzilla rumbles softly as he notices the human reaching an hand out, he slowly leaned his head in, getting an odd memory, or an feeling, the human’s hand was just about touching his snout. he felt how scarred and such they both were, With Godzilla rumbling quietly as his eyes dimmed down and soften, feeling something, his spines flickered softly as he rumbles softly once more, the gate seemly opening a bit more... before his guard drops fully as he then yells and shrieks in fear as the robot lunged onto him once more, hearing the human shout out something in surprise, before the gate closes once more... as if it was never there, and he was alone once more, snarling as he kicked the robot away as it foiled his one chance to see who it was that looked so much like his own master, with a angry roar he lunged onto the robot, and started overpowering it.  
  
\---  
Angurius weakly groans a bit as he rubs his forehead, grumbling softly before getting on up, staggering a bit due to his leg, making a grumble in annoyance. before twitching his horns, glancing up as he crawls his way out of the rubble he was trapped in, shaking himself off as he looks around, glancing over and freezing softly after at what he was seeing, along with everyone else on the Argo too. "holy fuck...." Steve said outloud as he and the others watched what was happening.  
  
Godzilla was choke slamming The Robot heavily onto the ground, tossing it around like a ragdoll, and nearly breaking it's back, swatting it away with his tail several times before he clamps his jaws onto the robot's shoulder, his body glowing and such before firing off an odd looking atomic like pulse, the robot sparking with energy and hissing, stumbling back, cracking and such, the plastic skin of the robot slowly melting, before it was blown away by the kaiju king's powerful atomic ray, the robot making an shriek as it crashed through building after building, before being blasted into the harbor, as the remaining parts of city in that harbor, was also caught in fire, along with another explosion followed by an pained shriek.  
  
The Kaiju growled and snorted, slowly lumbering towards the harbor, blowing away the fire and smoke, grumbling as his eyes glared down, preparing to finish off the robot, only to stare in shock as once again, the robot was gone, seemly having vanished into thin air. grumbling softly as he looks around in confusion, gurgling softly as his ears twitched. before grunting as he shrugs, huffing as he finally calmed down, before grumbling as he backs up, hearing angurius bark slightly as the kaiju turns around, seeing the quaduple titan running up to him, barking and howling a bit, like almost asking if he was alright, the kaiju king rumbling softly as he smiled a bit tiredly, before patting the other's head, rumbling a bit. glancing on over to the argo, staring at the humans over there. before rumbling softly with a snort, and motioning angurius to follow him. as the two slowly started making their way out of osaka. and back all the way to hawkins, with monarch and the party heading to the Argo, and flying suit after them, with Will being silent for the whole ride.  
  
"i can see why people call him king." steve pointed out as he and the party were discussing things "yeah... no doubt. he took on three of those guys at once and he's still kicking! he's sure grown up a lot. right will?" mike said, glancing on over as he and maddie noticed that will was a bit more quiet, staring out as he watched godzilla And Angurius swimming back to their homes with them "will....? you alright?" he says, as he glanced over, before simply shrugging. Jameson, who had seemly come back from whatever it was he was doing, patting mike's shoulder "give him some time. he's probably jumpy still. he is still connected to godzilla after all." he states, as eleven gently patted mike's lap, as the other just tiredly smile "yeah... i guess... we're all just tired i suppose..." he says as jameson snorted, patting his head "yeah. you kids had a long day. your parents are going to go crazy when they learned the kind of day you all had." he stated, as the party laughed slightly, as Hopper was watching the thing, glancing to serizawa as the doctor and mark with discussing things, the police chief rubbing his forehead, before pulling out an photo, staring at it for a moment, huffing slightly as he rubs his eyes. the picture he was seen holding seemly looked like Godzilla, only much more darker, and fighting off something, with what seemed like people in the background.   
  
Hopper grumbles and puts the picture back in his pocket, glancing outside as he noticed the snow was falling heavy, and godzilla and angurius despite their current states, were high-tailing it back before the ocean becomes too icy, he had to admit. he was a bit surprised to learn that Will's pet was a literal god. but also due to some other information he found out. This current Godzilla, is believed to have the memories and such of other past incarnations, so that made him wonder... does he even remember what happened in 1954? does he remember all those people his father killed? or does he remembered only bits and pieces, if the fact that godzilla had memories of his past lives or previous incarnations that aren't from his family tree. then... just how many godzillas were there back before humans were even around...?  
  
\---  
The Argo had eventually landed back down, with the others getting out and taking note that Godzilla and Angurius were going to lake jordon, along with the female Angurius that godzilla seemly spared, was in the apparent gigantic temple, as the others were now talking among themselves, with Serizawa explaining to will that someone from the army, wanted to talk to him about godzilla "he's a good man. he's just..... anixous about letting one godzilla roam around..." he says, as will frowns, rubbing his eyes as he looks over, seeing his mother asleep, with his brother probably on a date with nancy "w....who is he....?" he asks, as the other rubs his chin "Stenz's his name. he's a good man just.... he and i don't share the same love for titans, even though he respects our wishes." he says, with maddie coming over with a couple of plates of cookies and such "the others are starting to head on home, wanna say goodbye to them?" she asks, as will blinks, looking over at the doctor as he smiled "go. we'll talk about it tomorrow. we're all tired..." he says, as will smiles tiredly.  
  
although the others were getting ready to leave soon, deep down back in the temple of lake jordon's lake. Godzilla wasn't sleeping. Godzilla grumbled as he stares at the two anguriuses, who were resting together, the king rumbles softly as he gently patted Ang's head as they were back at his temple now in lake jordon, hearing the armored thunder 'dragon' rumble softly in his sleep, causing the king to softly smile, before he rumbles, tired and beaten but he had to see if anyone else saw what he did. he was sure he wasn't seeing things. TWO times that odd portal appeared, and those two times he was sure he saw another of his own kind. so with a small grumble, he swims out of the temple, and eventually erupts out of the lake right as the party and such were having an conversation and getting ready to leave, they all yelp in surprise at his sudden entrance but will was used to it by now, just tiredly smiling and waving to him.  
  
"hey there boy. what's the matter? cant sleep?" he asks as Godzilla rumbles softly, lowering down and making an few grunts and gurgles, which the party does not understand but will seems to understand "you want us to know if we also saw an huge portal in the rip and tear of the space-time contiuum?" he asks, as he nods with a rumble, before he frowns when he and the others shook their heads "no, sorry boy.. but maybe we weren't looking?" he pointed out, as the kaiju king nods, and heads back down to his temple, resting down as he thought back to when he saw the other godzilla. he thought he was the last and only one of his kind. his father was gone. his siblings had all but perished and were devoured by him when he first hatched, since they were sickly, and dying quickly. and the elder was nowhere to be found, and the grandmaster and the old god were apparently 'dead' all his time he thought he was the only one of his kind, the only godzilla left, but seeing that other godzilla in another world... gave him hope, hope that his species is still alive, and maybe he'll see him again... only time will tell, he'd love to be friends with the other godzilla..


End file.
